Behavior Report
by itsButterCup
Summary: When things don't change, but get worst after the Second Wizard World, Hermione takes things into her own hands. Searching out the last living relative, Hermione meets her half-brother Tony Stark. Still coming to terms with the disbanding of his team, Hermione becomes a saving grace. But what happens when her new love interest is the man he hates and all her secrets are spilled?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my crack at a crossover between Marvel and Harry Potter. Of course I chose my favorite character from the HP series, Hermione Granger. But I'm warning you now, she's not going to be like how most ffs depict her, super bookish and afraid her own shadow. I don't know why most treat her like this fragile creature that let others walk all over her. I don't know what series they read because Hermione's the most kickass person of them all, if you ask me, excluding my boo Siri and my side-piece Regulus. (And occasionally Harry, when he's not pissing me off.)**

 **Sorry for the rant, I had to get that out. So if you're looking for that version of our dear Mione then you might as well leave now. So, I finally saw Captain America: Civil War and I knew I couldn't leave my baby Bucky hanging like that. The juices were literally flowing after the movie (pretty sure I peed a little) and I wrote down everything before I forgot. As you can probably guess this is going to be a Hermione/Bucky story.**

 **Timeline: Post Civil War and Post Second Wizard World War ( I know the timelines don't exactly match up since WWWII ends in 1998 and Civil War is 2016. But whatevs...sue me.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or names associated with Marvel Comics or the Harry Potter series, all rights reserved to their respective owners.**

* * *

 _Prologue_

"You're going to regret this. All of you." The short brunette calmly stated towards the gathered people in the room staring at her with looks that varied between utter distain and blank visages.

She was a short woman with wild, curly, mahogany tresses that hung down to the top of her round bottom. Her face was dirty and was littered with a variety of cuts and bruises, new and old. She was young, no older than twenty, and she couldn't have been much taller than 5'2'', but she presented a threatening image. Back straight, shoulders back, chin pointed defiantly, and staring coldly at all those that mustered the courage to meet her eyes. Her fists were balled at her side and her magic was crackling, shooting sparks from her finger tips and the tips of her hair that fell in her face.

A screeching laughter pierced the chilled room.

"Trust me, child, there is not a single person in this room that could possibly regret finally ridding this world of your presence. It is only unfortunate that we can not legally do so with the rest of your pitiful kind." A woman with blonde, tightly curled hair spat at her. She was dressed in a pink suit and burgundy robes. The sneer on her face only added to the rest of the unattractive image she presented.

"You've been doing so for decades under the guise of a madman with great power. You fell at his beck and call the second he arose and easily turned a blind eye to innocent children being tortured and savagely killed all because of their so-called blood status."

Several gasps and whispers broke out amongst the room.

The old woman's face tightened and her eyes spat fire at the young woman who couldn't appear more aloof.

"This! This right here is why you must go. You can not abide by simple laws that have been put in place to protect those that are still living. Neither do you know of what you speak. The ministry had no control of certain circumstances that were out of our hands."

"Bullshit."

"Language, you disgusting little mudblood!"

"You speak of protecting the living yet you spit on the graves of the dead. The ones that sacrificed their lives to improve the lives of everyone else."

"Their deeds were valiant..."

"They laid down their lives to make the Wizarding World a better place for all, not just a select few who you deem to be of good breeding..."

"Shut your dirty little mouth right now..."

"Or what?" The young woman smirked smugly.

The older woman's face turned an unattractive shade of purple as her face tightened further. She closed her eyes and took a few calming breaths. She flicked a stray red curl back into place and schooled her features.

"You are going to get everything that you deserve Ms. Granger. I would say that it is disheartening to see you go, but that would be a lie. You may have fought against You-Know-Who, but you continue to disrupt the peace that we have yearned for." Her voice was eerily calm and she slowly stepped closer to the younger woman.

"Everything is just as it should be. Everyone is finally happy. I will not let you bring chaos and disorder back into my beloved community. It is time for you to go."

Dolores Umbridge stood directly in front of Hermione Granger, only a mere couple of inches from the woman's heaving body. It was obvious to everyone the tension in the room. It was no secret the ill will each of the two woman harbored for one another. They had been going back and forth since Hermione's school days and Dolores had never quite forgiven her for sending her into the forbidden forest to be attack by those centaurs. But the smile on Umbridge's face was serene. She was finally getting everything that she had ever wanted: The death of Hermione Granger.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, if you will," Umbridge motioned towards the young man was pale features and even paler hair. She turned her back with a large smile on her face as a scream tore from the young woman behind her. It was music to her ears.

* * *

Anthony Howard Stark had a very big heart, thank you very much, it was just never quite obvious to everyone. He went by Tony, hating his full name, and quickly became one of the world's most envied, loved, and hated man in the world. Did he make a lot of mistakes? Yes, of course he did. A lot of these mistakes cost him the woman he loved, the friends he had grown to love, and...almost the entire world...several times. But Tony was a good man with a big heart.

Which is why he sat at the table in his new training facility re-reading the same letter he's been reading for a month.

 _Dear Tony,_

 _It may be too soon to sending you this...or maybe it isn't. Maybe this is exactly what you need to hear. This is what I need to say to you, and I hope, that one day when we see each other again, you'll know that I meant every word._

 _I'm sorry._

 _I know it isn't enough—not nearly enough for everything I've done to you. I've betrayed a friend. It didn't hit me at first, mostly because we didn't get along at all, but you became my friend. My first real friend since I came back. We never saw eye to eye, but you always had my back when I needed you to. I didn't agree with a lot of the things that you did, but you're a good man Anthony Stark. You're just a little lost. Just like you're father._

 _Anyway, I just want you to know that I'm here for you. Our friendship may have shattered, but it didn't disintegrate. Whenever you need me, whenever you call on me, I'll come. Everyone else as well. You have to know that._

 _I need you to know that everyone is still here for you. We didn't abandon you. We'll always be your friends. It's important for you to remember that. I don't want you to fall down that dark path that you are so easily tempted by._

 _I wont'y tell you where I am, because I know that you know that I'm with Bucky. I won't tell you not to hate him. But forgive him. It'll be best for the both of you in the long run. But when you need me, I'm pretty sure you'll be able to contact me. You're smart like that, Tony. There's nothing you can't do. It took me a long time to learn that lesson._

 _So, this isn't a goodbye. It's a...see you later._

 _Your friend,_

 _Steve Rogers_

 _P.S. I miss my shield. It would've felt at home here._

"How many times are you going to read that thing?"

Tony jumped at the sound of his best friend's voice. He turned around to face Rhodey, Rhodey with his one titanium leg. Tony carefully re-folded the paper and put it intot he pocket on the inside of his jacket.

"Read what?"

Rhodey only gave him a look. Rhodey knew Tony, sometimes better than he knew himself. Tony missed Rogers and the rest of the gang, but he would never admit it. He was still too torn up about what happened last month.

"Okay, I'll keep pretending not to catch you reading Rogers' letter and looking all mopey about it. But when you're ready to finally admit that you miss the Junkyard Gang, I'm here to talk."

Tony hmm-ed and looked down at the buzzing phone on the table.

"Who is it?" Rhodey nodded towards the phone on the table. Tony slid his finger over the screen.

"Nobody," Tony shrugged. "Just someone claiming they need to meet me."

"Guy or girl?"

"Girl, why? Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does as a matter of fact. It's bad enough I haven't seen you so much as look at another woman since Pepper bounced. But add in what happened last month and I'm worried, Tony. You need to get back out there and do something. Party, drink, have fun."

Tony snorted. "If I recall correctly you hated that man. Remember, you kicked my ass then stole my suit after one of my parties?"

Rhodey held up a finger, "In my defense, you were an asshole."

"And in my defense, I was dying."

"Yeah, well now you're not, no matter how much that look on your face says differently. Come on, let's do something tonight."

"No thanks, Captain Peg-Leg." Tony looked back down at the phone on the table vibrating once again.

"It's Captain Titanium Leg to you, and—" Rhodey snatched up the phone off the table quicker than Tony expected. "Hello?"

"Give me the phone Rhodey," Tony reached for the phone but Rhodey leaned out of his reach.

"And what did you say your name was again?" Rhodey listened to the female on the other line. He hmm-ed and ahh-ed. His eyebrows shit up. "Oh really? Isn't that interesting."

"Rhodey."

"How did you get this number exactly?" Rhodey laughed shortly. "Temper, temper." Rhodey looked at Stark's unimpressed face. "You know you may actually be telling the truth."

"That's it," Tony stood up and took the phone from Rhodey's hand and pushed him down into the chair. "Look whoever you are—"

"Hermione. My name is Hermione."

"I could care less. I'm not interested in what you're selling."

"I'm not selling you anything. I told you already, I'm—"

"Yeah, I heard you the first time you told me. But I don't believe you. So if it's money you're after—"

She scoffed. "I don't want any of your money. I don't even want your friendship."

Tony heard her sigh over the phone.

"Look can you just come and pick me up. I'm new in town and I'm staying with a friend. I wouldn't have called you back after what happened the last time we talked, but my friend is out of time for the next few weeks. I have no one else to call."

Tony looked up to the sky at the woman's defeated tone. He knew he was going to regret this. He knew he would. He had a feeling this woman would bring a world of trouble his way. But what the hell. Rhodey said he needed to do something, right?

"Where are you?" He asked shortly, putting on his jacket and fiddling with the tech on his wrist.

"The 32nd precinct." Tony paused and groaned.

"Give me 20 minutes." Tony hung up the phone and shook his head.

"When you told me the girl wanted to meet you, you didn't say that she was your sister."

"She's not." Tony frowned at Rhodey. "This isn't the first time someone has claimed me or Howard as their father. You know this."

"Yeah, but they're usually after money or notoriety. She wasn't."

"Or so she claims," Tony sighed rubbing his temples. "Look Rhodes, I'm gonna go pick up her up from the precinct and drop her off at her friend's house. That's it."

Rhodey raised his hands in surrender. "Okay."

* * *

"I'm here for—"

"Your sister?" The police smirked at him. Tony pursed his lips.

"Funny." Tony added dryly.

The police officer walked over to the group of cells. "She's been saying she's your sister since she got here. Except, her name isn't in the system, ours or anywhere."

"I told you already that my name wouldn't be in any of your databases. The name change request didn't go through."

"Except when we ran a background check on her, the only Hermione Stark or Granger we could find went missing at the age of 11." The officer looked at the young woman suspiciously. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I also told you that I went to an elite boarding school."

"That you don't remember the name of. And you graduated two years ago. Where have you been since then? Oh right, you don't remember."

The young woman stared at the officer blankly.

Stark sighed. "I'll take this from here."

"You sure Stark? She's a handful. And I have half a mind to keep her here until I figure out just who this woman exactly is."

Tony looked at the young woman. She was short, 5'3'' maybe. Dark inky curls and greenish eyes. She was his complexion, only darker with a brown tinge to her skin. A very slight splatter of freckles graced the top bridge of her nose.

She had a few cuts littering her face, and a bruise on the bottom corner of her mouth.

"I'm sure. But just out of curiosity, what did you arrest of her for?"

"For assaulting an officer."

"An off-duty officer who was drunk and grabbing my ass," She snarled as they opened the bars for her.

"And we would have let her go if she didn't bite the hand of the guy who tried to break up the altercation."

She shrugged, "I don't like people touching me."

Tony slid the man a few bills into his pocket, "I'll take her from here. Let's just forget this ever happened."

The officer nodded. "Gladly."

Tony walked the woman to his car. "Where to?" He asked as he started it.

She looked around in the car. The tough woman he saw in that precinct was no longer there. She was replaced by this timid little kitten who looked around the car.

"Uh, three blocks down and then make a left." She curled her arms around her.

He nodded and drove, making turns here and there every so often when she decided to speak. He parked in front of a warehouse taking note that this wasn't a safe neighborhood. He watched her get out of the car and fiddle in her pockets for her keys.

"Look," she turned around. "I barely knew of him. I don't remember him at all, I was only a year old when he died. My mom only spoke of him when I was really young, and she met her husband, the man I called my father, when I was five. We weren't allowed at the funeral and the only things I really have of him are some old cassette tapes."

Tony gritted his teeth, looking down at the knuckles that were gripping the steering wheel so tight they were turning white.

"I don't need money."

Tony snorted.

"Okay, maybe I could get a better place or some better clothes, but I didn't reach out to you to get any money. My mother didn't even know how famous he was until his funeral."

Tony cut the engine and exited the car. He stared at her over the glossy hood of his car. "Then why reach out to me at all?"

She bit her lip and stared at him searchingly, "You're the only family I have left. I've heard the rumors about...I just thought maybe the both of us could use some more friends."

Tony smiled sardonically, "I don't need any more friends. I have a friend, and one is more than enough, trust me. More friends, more problems. Believe me, you're better off with a friend or two, if any." He walked around the car and stood in front of her.

"You definitely shouldn't look for a friend in me. I'm not a good friend, and I'll make an even worse 'brother', if what you're saying is true."

"It is," Hermione smiled. She bounced on the tips of her toes a bit, smiling up at Tony. Tony rolled his eyes, she knew that she had him. She definitely knew how to get what she wanted.

He gestured towards her door. "I'll follow you up."

The warehouse was pretty spacious. The furniture looked intact fashionably up to date, but other than furniture and appliances, you could barely tell anyone lived here. There wasn't a single thing out of place, not a book on the tall bookshelf, not a sheet of paper among the large piles on the kitchen table. There weren't any personal touches anywhere.

"This friend you're staying with, how long is she—?"

"He. He's letting me stay with him until I get back on my feet."

Tony continued to look around the room, noticing a distinct lack of pictures. In the corner of the room was a stack of boxes, all neatly stacked.

"When did you get off your feet?"

"I was in the Royal marines for 18 months. While I was a way a friend of mine died, another was in a really bad accident and is still recovering, and my parents died."

Tony looked at her, noting the lack of emotion in her voice. Her face was carefully blank. It wasn't up to him to say anything about that. He wasn't the comforting type.

"Where did you meet this friend?"

"We went to school together. We didn't exactly get along the first six years." She laughed. "But I realized that we actually had more in common than I originally thought. He's still an arrogant ass, but he's my friend. And I have his back just like he has mine."

Tony hummed, his perusal of the place finally done. He clapped his hands, "Okay. Those tapes, where are they?"

She grabbed the box on the top of the pile. She rummaged through the contents a bit before taking out a black cassette tape and putting it inside an old VCR box beside the television. The screen went fuzzy a bit before focusing. The quality wasn't very good, but Tony could easily make out a baby on the floor.

 _The baby was under a year old, but not by much. Her little arms and legs were chubby, rolls of fat sticking out of the white onesie. The image was tad too blurry to tell the design or color of the onesie, but the green eyes were clearly Hermione's._

 _"Hermione, look at the camera baby." A woman's voice called from behind the video camera. The baby opted instead to play with her tiny toes. The baby dark curl hair was in a messy Afro, pushed slightly back by a white headband._

 _"Hermione. Look at the camera. Look at mommy. Hermione."_

 _"Tell her to not look at the camera and she will do it," A deep, rich voice from the background called. But the man wasn't in sight. The woman chuckled._

 _"Hermione, don't look at the camera, okay?"_

 _And just as the man said, the baby looked up, straight at the camera. The deep voice chuckled, feet finally appearing in view._

 _"That's my girl," the man bent down on his knees. His hair was dark and perfectly coiffed. He had blue v-neck and dark jeans on, tailored to perfection to his cut form. That defined jaw with just a hint of a day's scruff had graced television many times to showcase his inventions. Howard Stark._

 _And no man had ever looked at his daughter with love and adoration the way Howard Stark looked at this little girl._

 _"You're gonna give them hell aren't you bunny?" He whispered and the child returned a toothy smile. He laughed freely._

 _"Da!" She pointed at Howard. Howard nodded his head._

 _"Yes, you're so smart Hermione. Of course you are, you're my progeny."_

 _Hermione clapped and made a squealing noise. Howard turned and looked at the person behind the camera. He smirked._

 _"See, she's just as proud as I am to be a Stark."_

 _"Howie, she doesn't understand a thing that you're saying. She's just a daddy's girl. That's all." The melodic voice replied._

 _"Do I sense a bit of jealousy there?" He teased._

 _She scoffed, "Of course not. Everyone knows that while she'll always be a daddy girl, she'll go through that phase when you're her enemy. And then I'll be her favorite."_

 _"Mmm, I love when you talk world domination."_

 _The woman giggled. "What world? I'm talking about Hermione."_

 _"Exactly, she's my entire world." Howard looked back down at the small girl who was now on all fours. She had an intense look of concentration on her face, laughable for a child her age._

 _"You're such a—"_

 _"Helen!" Howard whispered, "Look at her."_

 _Hermione pushed herself into a standing position. She wobbled unsteadily on her two plump feet._

 _"That's it bunny, come to daddy." Howard gestured towards himself eagerly. The woman behind the camera snorted._

 _"How about you tell her to not come to you and maybe she will." She mocked him._

 _Hermione wobbled a bit more and moved one foot out in front of her._

 _"Yes, there you go. You're so smart bunny. Come on, come to daddy!"_

 _Hermione stood where she was, looking at Howard and then back down at her feet. She looked up at the camera, and smiled. Then back to Howard. She moved another foot out and made her first full step._

 _"She's coming to me," Howard practically squealed._

 _"'Mione baby, mommy has cookies," the woman called behind the camera and Hermione's head quickly turned in her direction. Hermione took a couple more steps, only this time turning towards the camera._

 _"Oooh, you play dirty." Howard playfully glared. Hermione squealed, still trying in her mission to go to the woman behind the camera who promised her sweet, sweet cookies._

 _"That's what attracted you to me in the first place," the smirk could be heard even behind the camera._

 _Hermione took one more half-step before falling hard onto her bottom. Her face cleared of all happiness, a look of confusion took over. Then the upset set in and her bottom lip poked out, trembling a bit. Howard scooped her up quickly, standing up with the little girl and moving them both out of shot of the camera._

 _The sound of the camera being moved and placed down went through the background and Howard and Hermione were back in the shot. Howard stood off to the side bouncing Hermione gently while patting her back. His head was bent down closely to her and his lips moved silently. A woman appeared in the shot. She rubbed the little girl's head soothingly and then wrapped her arms around Howard's waist._

 _"You're so good with her Howard, sometimes I wonder what's going to happen when you're not there."_

 _Howard looked down at the short woman. She couldn't have been much taller than 5'5'', 5'6''. She had curly hair just passed her shoulder. She was very curvy, with tiny feet and hands. And she was beautiful. At least that's the way Howard looked at her. Like she was the most beautiful woman to have ever existed._

 _"I'm always going to be here, Helen. Even when I'm not around. I know I can't give you everything that you deserve because of my previous commitments, but I promise, you are the only woman to have truly took hold of my heart."_

 _"But your wife—your son—?"_

 _"My son is my son, and no one can take that away from him. I love Tony. I couldn't be more proud of the man he's become, even if I was never the father he deserved. But Maria...it was more of a political move. I love her, I do, but I've come come to love and appreciate her over the years as is expected. But you, Helen, I am in love with you. You and Hermione are now a part of my life, and I would never have anything change that." His hand ghosted over the side of her jaw._

A subtle beeping noise in the background disrupted the moment and the screen went fuzzy once more.

* * *

"So, how'd it go with that girl?" Rhodes asked when he saw Tony stroll in, an added pep in his step than the usual shuffle he had recently.

"I asked her to move in with me."

* * *

 **I'm going to end the first chapter here, I want to know what you guys think. Should I continue it or not? I definitely have a more set outline for this story as far as the plot and story-line goes. Bucky and Steve aren't going to be active for a while. I'm going to have to develop a relationship between Tony and Hermione more.**

 **Questions, Comments, Preguntas? Put it in the reviews and I will always respond quickly.**

 **I'm really excited about this story especially since I've finally gotten back into writing. My other stories will actually be updated soon, I've already begun the next chapters of Quick To Fall, The Anastasia Equation (I'm thinking of a new title for that one), and Under the Microscope. I also have another story in the works, A Harry Potter & Once Upon A Time crossover. I won't reveal too much about that one, but it will definitely have a Hermione pairing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have to say that I am really amazed by the great response that this story has gotten already. I had no idea how this story would be perceived, but I am happy that I can continue it. I won't say too much now, so let's get to the story.**

* * *

Rhodey just stared at his long time friend. Tony Stark. He and Tony had been friends since childhood. Kevin Rhodes was a hardworking man that often required him to be away from home a lot, leaving his son to make friends with the local kids, one of whom visited the air force base often. Anthony Stark, nicknamed Tony, was often found playing with the other children on the army base while his father talked military weapons and development with the important officials.

Rhodey and Tony became fast friends, surprisingly as the two boys had almost nothing in common. Rhodey was quiet, reserved, much like his father, preferring to observe others. Tony, on the other hand, was loud and rambunctious, much rather wanting to get into mischief and build things out of everything he could get his hands on. Rhodey found himself often having to make sure that Tony didn't get into things that would get him or the both of them hurt or worst, in trouble with their fathers. That is why what happened next really shouldn't have surprised him at all.

"I'm sorry you did what?"

"Why are you not using your crutch? You know Dr. Chan told you that you should still be using it for the next few weeks until you are completely stable on your leg."

"I don't think I'm the unstable one here right now."

Tony sighed. "You told me to go out and meet women. I did."

"Yes. Meet them. And when you take them back to your house, kick them out the next morning. Politely."

"It's not permanent, Rhodey. It's just until she gets on her feet. Besides, you should have saw the place she was staying. No Stark lives in squalor."

Okay, so she wasn't living in squalor. The warehouse was actually quite large and warmly renovated. But it was a warehouse nonetheless, and in not the best of neighborhoods.

"No _Stark_? I thought you said that she was just one of many who were trying to have a come up on the Stark name. And now you're calling her a _Stark_?" Rhodey shook his head and chuckled shortly. "Look, clearly you're not in the right head space right now. You're confused, angry, dealing with a lot of hurt, and even some guilt about me losing my leg. You've even operated under much worse conditions. But right now you are out of control. Do you know anything about this woman?"

"She's 20. Semi-fresh out of the Marines. And we share the same sperm donor. That's all I need to know."

"All you need to know." Rhodey stared hard at Tony. "That's all you need to know. Do you even hear yourself? This is not the Tony that I know. The old Tony would have looked up every single thing he could illegally search for, down to the length of the nail on her pinky toe."

"That's a bit dramatic, don't you think?" Tony muttered picking at his own nails.

"Exactly!" Rhodey exclaimed. He waved his hands around in frustration. "It is dramatic, something that is your specialty. You're a dramatic man. You do the above and beyond, _especially_ when people don't want you to."

"Then why are you so shocked that I'm having her move in with me. It seems a bit over the top, right?"

"Not over the top, careless. This is downright careless, and un-Tony. You're extra careful Tony, you have to be because of Iron Man. Why aren't you being so now? It can't just be because of what happened a while back. No, this is something else."

Tony ran a harsh hand through his hair. "Maybe it is careless, but for some reason that I can't explain I know she won't hurt me. She doesn't have some weird vendetta against me, or my dad, or superheroes in general. She's just some scared, lonely girl who's lost a lot. And I can relate."

"Fine! Then _relate_ to her, not _relocate_ her."

"She's my sister. I already had a DNA test done, she's Howard's daughter. And if by some chance she found a way to hack into the database of the DNA testing center, hack my email and change the results of the test before I could read them, she has tapes of him. Not a tape, tapes of Howard spending time with her and her mother before he...was murdered. He told that woman, Helen, that he and Maria were going to get a divorce. That they were already separated and just hadn't told me or the rest of the world yet. I don't know how much I believe him but he did seem to love her."

"Come on, this woman couldn't have been much older than mid-twenties to early thirties. What was she doing with some guy in his, what, sixties?" Rhodey laughed disbelievingly.

"I don't know! From what I can tell they really did have feelings for each other, and it was more than just lust. And, what, Hugh Heffner can do it and my dad can't?" Tony asked mocking offense.

"Yes. Nobody can do what the Heff does." Rhodey stated plainly.

Tony looked down at his beeping watch. "I have to go meet her and help her move some of her boxes over, via the suits. She's practically living out of these boxes so I'm just gonna have the other suits do it with me. You know how to reach me if you need me Rhodey."

Tony swaggered back out, ignoring Rhodey's calls.

"We're not done talking about this, Tony."

"You'll love her Rhodes."

* * *

"I still can't believe that you can just command all the suits like that. It's truly amazing. I mean, I heard you were smart but, wow." Hermione gazed in awe at the various colored armor walking in a line carrying boxes of her stuff into Tony's penthouse.

"Yeah well, most of the suits have been destroyed by either enemies, me, or my ex. So, I really just use some of them when I don't feel like running out and getting my dry cleaning or when I don't want to wait in lines to see movies."

Hermione snorted.

"Besides, there is really no use for them lately. Crime has been at a low recently, except for the petty crime every now and then. But I leave that up to the police force to handle."

Hermione. "Right, you and your team handles the big things. Aliens, sentient robots, and the like?"

Tony cleared his throat. "Sort of." Tony looked around the room when he noticed the suits staring at him, waiting for the next order. "Alright, get out of here. You no longer have any use for me."

Tony waved a hand and the suits took off in unison, organizing themselves into a formation and flying out the hatch in the wall. Tony clapped once, startling Hermione.

"Feeling like grabbing a bite."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm fine."

Tony raised a brow at the minute grumble he heard across the room. "Really?"

"I don't want to be a bother. Seriously, I can just go get something to eat. I'm pretty sure that you have other things to do. Important people to see, important technology to create."

"Trust me, helping you move out this morning was the most fun I've had in awhile." Tony replied bitterly.

Hermione frowned. "Sounds depressing."

"No kidding."

Hermione sighed. "Since you insist, I have been in the mood for a really good burger. I haven't had one in years."

Tony gaped at her. "You're lying. There's no way you haven't had a cheeseburger, or hamburger in years. This is America. That's all we eat."

Hermione's lips curled sarcastically, "I haven't exactly been in the country recently."

"They don't have burgers in England?"

Hermione bit her lip. "I spent most of my time at boarding school and they had...different tastes in food."

Tony nodded slowly, putting on his jacket. "Right. That boarding school again. How about you tell big brother all about it while I buy us a dozen whoppers."

* * *

Hermione's eyes widened at the spread in front of her.

"You really bought a dozen whoppers." She whispered incredulously.

"You thought I was kidding about that? Dig in." Tony motioned towards the pile of hamburgers around a mouth full of his whopper.

Hermione grimaced at his lack of table manners. Rolling her eyes and she grabbed a napkin and wiped away a bit of mustard that sat on the corner of his mustache. Tony froze at the casual gesture.

Hermione didn't even notice what she had done until she already begun opening her own burger and noticed that she heard no more movement from him.

"What?"

"Nothing." Tony cleared his throat.

Tony polished off a good three burgers before he coughed to get her attention.

"So tell me about your parents. Did your dad know about... you know?"

"Uh, yes and no. He knew of course that my birth father died before he entered the equation, but he had no idea of who he was."

"But your last name was Stark."

Hermione's eyes flickered up to his in surprise. "How did you know that?"

"Because as much as I don't always like to admit it, my father and I are actually a lot alike. He's much too arrogant to not have you be named after him. Especially if he considered you his _world_." His tone took a bitter twist at that word.

Hermione studiously ignored the bitterness in his voice and chewed her burger slowly before answering his unasked question.

"So?" Tony lifted an eyebrow.

Hermione sighed. "Did you know that your mom knew about us?"

Tony shook his head, eyes narrowing in thought. "If she did, she never let on to me about the affair." He snorted. "She was much too poised for that. My mother was the classic type, beauty with brains. She had a knack for business and never failed to keep a stoic face when around company. I have a feeling she knew more than most about nearly everything, so I wouldn't be surprised if she knew all about you and your mother."

Hermione snorted and took a sip of her water. "Well your mother and your father's mother kept close correspondence."

"My mother said that she got an anonymous call from someone about your death and when she tried to attend the funeral, your grandmother stopped her at the door. She told me that they had her wait in some containment center with no windows until after the funeral and then your grandmother came to talk to my mother. She told my mother that she had always known about the affair. She didn't care about Howard's affair because his marriage was mostly of convenience and it was expected of him. And she allowed it to continue as long as he kept it discreet, like Maria kept her many string of men. But showing up to his funeral in front of all his business partners was the opposite of discreet. In the end she forced my mother to leave, never tell anyone of their relationship, and to return everything of his—including my last name."

Tony leaned back in his chair thoughtfully chewing around his fourth burger. One hand poised near his mouth with the burger and the other tucked beneath the first, holding it up.

"My mother hid the tapes, packed up everything that she had left, and moved. She met my father two years later at the dentist. It was love at first sight." Hermione snorted. "All over again in her case I guess."

"My grandmother died two months after my dad's funeral. She and I didn't have a close relationship. And at that time I wasn't exactly a great person to be around. I was drinking, partying, and fucking my way across the country. And occasionally across the Atlantic when I was sober enough to charter a private plane."

He cleared his throat. "Either way, you don't have to worry about her anymore."

Hermione looked at Tony for a minute.

"My dad. The man who raised me... he was a good dad. I can't really speak for Howard, as I don't really remember him, but I was happy with my family. I wouldn't ask for another one."

It was quiet for a moment. Tony looked down and realized that in the time that he devoured four whoppers, she had only taken a bite out of her second.

"We really need to get your eating to the next level. You're really skinny."

Hermione cleared her throat and looked away. "I spent about a year with some comrades doing some really undercover operations. Food rationing was extremely low because everything was last minute. I guess old habits are hard to break."

"It's a good thing that I am very good at breaking things. Especially rules."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Absolutely not! Rules are put in place for a reason. I won't lie and say I haven't done my fair share of rule breaking, but only when absolutely necessary. Rules should not just be carelessly broken for fun."

Tony's eyebrows rose high on his forehead. "That's the most passion I have heard you speak with yet. You must be really passionate about rules." Tony stood up and looked through his wallet.

Hermione took the cue and stood up as well. "Of course. Rules are important."

"That fire you have there is great." Tony threw a few bills down. "Bad thing is my fire is bigger than yours. So have fun trying to stop me from breaking rules."

Hermione hurried after Tony.

"While I am around, you will not be breaking anything. Rules, body parts, and wind included."

Tony laughed throatily at the last command. "You'll be fun to keep around."

Tony lifted his wrist a pressed a button on a silver band around his wrist. Silver metal began surrounding his arms, reaching around his shoulders before branching out upwards to his head and downwards towards the expanse of his back and to his feet. Red and Gold metal began quickly filling in the suit covering the silver metal. When the Iron Man was completely covering Stark's body Tony lifted up the face plate.

His smirk brought Hermione out of her stupor. "One of these days you'll stop impressing me."

"Never going to happen," he boasted. He scooped her up and took off without giving her a chance to ask what he was doing.

"You are officially the worst superhero I have ever met!" Hermione huffed once Tony placed her back on two feet. They stopped at the entrance to a large mall that Hermione never heard of.

"And you would know how, exactly? Since I am the first superhero you have met." Tony smirked and walked past her, ignoring her pants and hoarse voice from screaming.

Hermione hurried after him, wagging a scolding finger in his direction.

"I need no other references besides you because I know that superheroes should not behave the way that you do."

Tony spun around and walked backwards, his smirk only growing. People half gaped and half glared at him, moving out of his way. Hermione threw them a tight smile in apology for his behavior.

"Well you are right about that. I am no superhero. I'm just a really good looking genius with more money than I should have possession of." Tony spun back around and walked forwards.

Hermione didn't argue with his assessment of himself. She's unconsciously tucked a wayward curl behind her ear and took in her surroundings while simultaneously cataloguing Tony's behavior. She hadn't lied to him earlier about old habits being hard to break. Her war days stuck with her and now she can't help but to keep an eye out for threats and being aware of nearest exits. She also paid very close attention to Tony, what he did, what he said, and what he didn't say. You could learn a lot about a person by what they didn't say.

Tony was an emotional and sympathetic eater, for example. She noticed that during her story earlier he would eat faster and slower depending on the level of emotion in her voice. She also picked up on how he took a bite every time she took one. She could tell he had a very large heart. But she knew the events months prior really screwed him over emotionally. She looked into it, everything about the Avengers Initiative that she could find before coming here and tracking him down. Of course she would. They didn't call her the Brightest of her Age for no reason.

What she couldn't find on her own, she had her man on the inside use his connections to find out. Apparently the Avengers team for about four years ago when a brother of one of the teammates decided he wanted to be king of the world. Destroyed a large portion of the city. This was after his the events surrounding Tony's creation of Iron Man and so-called villains with vendettas against him, and that Norse God situation in Mexico. Then the entire organization fails because of mole they didn't know they had. Not to mention the fact that they actually dropped a small country before their mini civil war. They were a large group of dysfunctional and bad ass individuals. And Hermione couldn't help but admire them. But they needed a lot of work.

"...but it's just not going to work here." Tony's voice brought her back to the present.

"Huh?"

Tony turned around and noticed that she had fell behind. He put an arm around her shoulder and dragged her like a ragdoll. He wasn't kidding about her being thin.

"I said we're going to get you a new wardrobe today. Whatever we don't find today we'll get online. But you're in desperate need of something new. Jeans and a hoodie are only okay for lounge days, which is every other Sunday. But not for everyday wear. I don't what you were used to in London, but it's not going to fly here in Cali."

Hermione self consciously pulled on the hem of her old hoodie.

"I've never really been one of those girls, Tony."

"One of what girls?"

"A girl who care a lot about her appearance. It's just not me."

Tony stopped and turned to face her. His eyes scanned her quickly before he nodded to himself.

"Yes you are. You want to know how I know?" Before Hermione could say anything he continued. "Because every girl is. Hell, every guy is too, they just all won't admit it. In this day and age people invest a lot in their looks. I'm not saying I want you to get plastic surgery done to completely change the way you look, because let's be honest it's been done way too many times before. Plus you're a natural beauty, Stark's usually are. But we're going to enhance all of your features, and I do mean all."

His eyes swept over her body. Oddly she wasn't uncomfortable with his roving eyes because she knew it was more in a clinical sense. But she still wasn't wholly comfortable with a 40 plus year old man staring at her in the center of a mall. Where other people were looking at them curiously as well.

She griped. "What?" His silence was beginning to annoy her.

"I think I've got it." Tony grabbed her hand and then dragged her into a store with a lot of mannequins and clothes on display. There were people of various ages in there and she saw two italicized letters on the storefront, but for the life of her she couldn't remember which ones. Tony was pulling her along too fast.

"This is where we are going to get some very basic shirts and jeans. I will allow you two new hoodies, but that is all. I want you to also look for a light jacket and one pair of sweatpants, you'll wear those when you're sick. I'll grab everything else."

And Tony swept off.

Somehow Tony came back with two armfuls of clothes, all in her size. He said he knew women's bodies, and she didn't argue with him. Tony then dragged her into multiple shoes stores where she was able to get shoes for every possible occasion, casual, athletic, and cocktail, and gala. Although when she would be going to a gala any time soon was beyond her. By the time four hours had rolled around Hermione was practically dead on her feed, hungry all over again, and ready to go back to his place.

"Are we done now?" She whined.

"Yes," he rolled his eyes. " _We_ are done now. But _you_ are not. I have done everything else for you, but you must now get your underwear. I usually don't mind going into trust ole' Vicky with women, but you're my sister. It's creepy."

He shoo'ed her into the store, ignoring her groans and protests.

"I don't need anything out of _there_."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

He continued to push her into the store, turning her back around whenever she tried to run.

"I'm not saying you have to get lingerie, because frankly, I don't want to know what you do or don't do with your flower. But you will need other basic, such as panties and bras. No matter what you say right now, you cannot convince me that you have enough or anything new from the past three years in that collection of yours."

Hermione stopped fighting after that.

"Come on Hermione," she murmured to herself. "If you could take down a deranged man with no nose you can buy some new panties—Wait! Is that someone's grandfather? Are they even allowed in here?"

"Excuse me miss," A voice behind her caused her to jump and give a little shriek. She startled the taller woman. She had long blonde hair and smelled really nice.

"I'm sorry." Hermione apologized. "I've just never been in one of these before. It's not usually my cup of tea—" Hermione snorted at her own pun. "What I mean is I typically go for simpler items, but my brother thinks I should wear more things like this versus the ones I usually wear."

The woman's face took on a look of horror. Hermione quickly realized her mistake.

"No! Oh no! I didn't mean it like—he's never seen my—it's not like that. You see I just met him and I'm from out of town I guess you can say and he's really into fashion and designer clothes. He just wants me to blend in with the other California natives." Hermione laughed nervously.

The woman gave her a small smile. "Right. Well, this section is all wrong for you then. Newbies are best starting out over here."

She followed the supermodel saleswoman to another section that didn't have as many people in it, save for a middle aged woman and a two teenage giggling girls.

"These are your classic briefs, hipsters, and bikini cut panties. On the other side are some control briefs, but you're tiny, I doubt you'll need them. Over there are the simple tangas, g-strings, and thongs. Everything is organized by size and then again by color within the sizes. Let me know if you need any further assistance. My name is Kandice with a K." And then the woman flounced away.

Hermione stood stock still wondering what just happened. Her memory was impeccable, she had trained it to be so, but even she had a bit of trouble figuring out how to navigate her way around. In the end Hermione needed Kandice's assistance seven more times. She wasn't sure which kind of underwear would be the most comfortable so she got a bunch in every cut. Kandice had to call 'Sarah with an H' over to take her bra measurements. Suffice to say, Hermione learned a lot more about her body today than she ever has before.

Rhodey looked down at his phone with a look of concern.

 _"Stark here. Can't come to the phone right now because I have a new sister who doesn't know how to cook."_

 _"Must you advertise my business constantly?"_

 _"Bunny, hush. Don't you see your big brother on the phone right now?"_

 _"Stop calling me that."_

Tony hasn't been nearly impossible to reach out to for the past couple of weeks. Rhodey worried over how fast this relationship was moving and didn't want to see Tony hurt again so soon. He feared that this time, he wouldn't be able to recover. He just prayed to whatever God there was out there that this woman wouldn't hurt him.

* * *

 **What did you guys think? I love to write about Hermione and Tony's brother-sister bonding sessions. Their characters have a lot of similarities and just enough differences to create the perfect sibling relationship.**

 **Any questions or comments you know where to leave them. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I am currently re-writing an outline for this story ( I already had one but I lost it along with a few outlines for other stories .). That should help me update a little faster. I am still figuring out a bit more of the plot and how I want to develop relationships (romantic and platonic) as well as characters. That is one of the most difficult things to do, at least for a beginner like me.**

 **I do hope to write professionally and publish someday, but for now I am getting my practice in through this. When I do begin to publish, my current plan is to continue to write fanfic anonymously. I don't use my real name for fanfic now and I plan to use a pseudonym for publishing (double the mystery!) so there is no chance of either interfering with the other.**

 **Anyway, here's the next chapter:**

* * *

"So this is your lab," Hermione commented looking around the large space.

It was the largest room she had seen thus far. Tony had been encouraging her to take a tour of his house but she had yet to take him up on the offer. She was content to stick to her bedroom, the kitchen, and his gym downstairs. Tony had to call someone to help her set up the gym equipment because Tony hadn't ever used the room before.

Despite the fact that his lab had a lot of technology that she was mostly afraid to touch (she wasn't Muggle tech savvy—yet), she felt oddly at home. It was an organized mess that she could relate to. Back at Hogwarts she had her own private carell in the library Madame Pince gave her back in her fifth year. It allowed her to get away from the boys when she needed her space and it kept those giggling girls who liked to spy on boys away from her.

Her carrell was always messy, but she knew where everything was, and that was what mattered.

Tony dug his hands in the pocket of his tailored slacks. He had loosened the first couple of buttons of his shirt and left one part of the bottom untucked. It was his casual look, he told her. His hair was a dark mass of messy hair, but it was a sight that made her smile first thing that morning. She knew another guy whose hair stayed messy no matter what you did to it.

"Pretty much. I mean I had other ones, but they kept getting destroyed. Through partial fault of my own. And I have a few more labs in other places as well, but this is my main lab. All of my experiments, known and unknown to others are on a hard drive that is connected to this very lab. Every prototype of every working piece of technology I have is in this room somewhere. Well, almost all."

Tony showed her around a bit.

"This room is truly amazing Tony. I can tell you have a real passion for what you do. Not most people can say that."

"Eh. Most people also don't have as much money and free time to fuck shit up like I do too."

Hermione frowned at him.

"Must you be so vulgar all the time? And you should really take pride in all of this Tony. Despite your wealth and pension for breaking every rule you can, you have done a lot of amazing things."

"I must and I do. I've never had a problem with my pride, it's others that do. Besides, Bunny, you had better get used to hearing this. You live in L.A now. That's all you'll hear around here."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Tony liked to deflect the topic whenever he felt that the conversation was heading towards Feelings Central. That's what Tony called Hermione's "emotional train station". Hermione made a mental note to work on Tony with confronting his emotions before she left.

"So these are my babies." Tony gestured to the spread of luxury vehicles in front of Hermione.

Hermione ran her hands along the hood of bright yellow sports car. She wasn't very familiar with cars. Both of her parents had one but they were never flashy with their money. They stuck to practical cars that got them from destination A to destination B. These cars looked much more expensive and breakable.

"I enhanced them all with titanium alloy shields, connected them to the suit, which is pretty much connected to everything else, and worked on the engine. They reach speeds that are not legal in the US." And he sounded every bit of proud that showed on his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Does legality mean absolutely nothing to you?"

Tony shrugged. "I think the question you should be asking is who defines legal. Because all of those people define what's 'legal' according to what will benefit them. And Starks look out for themselves."

"For someone who has daddy issues you sure do make it a point to refer to your father's name quite a bit."

Hermione saw the minute tensing in his shoulders and almost regretted letting that blurt from her mouth. She didn't know how he'd react. From her observations she noted that he had a bit of a temper and a very reckless mouth.

"I don't have 'daddy issues'. That implies that I had a father at one point or another and I never did. My resentment and anger towards him waned substantially over the years, however the only thing that is required of being a father is _being there_. He was never there for me, at least not that I can remember. He always had more important things to do..." Tony spun around and looked at her. "More important people to see."

Hermione looked away back at the candy apple red vehicle. It was so clean and bright; well taken care of.

"I've grown a lot over the past few years. I see things in a different perspective and to be frank, I no longer feel like I missed out on much. When I was still bitter about his treatment of me I liked to dream about what it would have been like if he were a better father or if I was a better son. But I am no longer that person and I no longer need him. I don't wish anything to be different. I am the man I am today, partially because of his lack of being there, but mostly because I experienced the world and all its many lessons on my own.

"But yes. I do refer to my name a lot because it is my name that shaped me. It held expectations that I thought I had to live up to. It attracted friends and foes that influenced me and my actions. And it brought you to me." Tony looked away from her.

"Not to get mushy here or anything but this past month has been... liberating. You're... You couldn't have come at a better time."

Tony didn't say anything more than that and Hermione didn't know how to respond. A few years ago she would've probably hugged him. She was shown a lot of affection as a child and often gave out hugs like she gave out at advice. But Tony didn't need a hug. He didn't need pity or comfort. He just needed somebody to listen—to be there.

"Apologies for any interruption I may have caused but breakfast is ready." Vision floated into the room, his feet hovering over the ground. What made Hermione choke on a giggle was the apron he had tied around his waist that read 'Kiss my Android'.

Tony and Hermione both followed Vision towards the kitchen, neither of them mentioning the conversation that they were having prior to Vision coming into the lab. Perhaps they were more alike than either cared to admit.

* * *

"Stupid elevator floors being so damn clean." Rhodey grumbled as he struggled to exit the elevator. His crutches wobbled and slipped as he attempted to gain more control over his limbs.

Rhodey heard laughter drift towards him as he finally managed to exit the elevator. Walking into the kitchen he saw a scene that nearly made him stumble worst than the wax on the elevator floor.

Vision, with his back half turned towards Tony and the woman he presumed to be Hermione, flipped pancakes and waffles. For what reason he didn't know since there was still a large spread of various breakfast foods and fried chicken on the kitchen island. Unfamiliar laughter rang in his ears. Unfamiliar not only in the sense that it came from the woman he had yet to officially meet, but also because he hadn't heard Tony make that sound in a very long time. A laughter full of pure joy and amusement. Tony had a crispy, golden drumstick in his hand, half-eaten, and pointed at Hermione with a smirk on his face.

Long riotous curls filtered through his vision as he looked at the woman that was giggling in near hysteria with her head thrown back. Since nobody had yet to pay attention to his sudden presence, he took the time to take the new woman in Tony's life in. Her skin was an olive complexion, a golden hue still setting in from the recent move to LA. Her eyes he couldn't see clearly, but they weren't similar to Tony's. The silhouette of her body showed a curves and a toned stomach but he forced himself to look away at the direction his thoughts were going.

Rhodey hobbled in a little more dragging the attention to him.

"Rhodes!" Tony shouted, throwing his chicken-holding fist into the air.

"Colonel," Vision greeted with a nod.

Hermione looked over and took stock of the man whose eyes kept going back to her. She knew all about Colonel James Rhodes was your typical soldier. Obedient, careful, and practical. He didn't step a toe out line that wasn't supposed to be there. At least he didn't do so until his trusty and no-good friend Tony Stark did something he had to cover for.

Hermione felt his eyes on her the minute he wobbled off the elevator but she waited until he stopped gaping at the group of them to acknowledge his presence. She suspected that he didn't really like her much seeing as she had been staying with Tony about a month now and he hadn't once came around or spoke to her when Tony had him on speaker phone.

"What are you doing here Rhodes?" Tony asked with a lingering smile still on his face.

Rhodey hobbled closer to the Island until Vision floated to him and helped him the rest of the way.

"What, I can't show up announced anymore? I have to call ahead before I come over?" Rhodey face and voice kept up a light appearance but the tension was obvious to everyone in the room, even Vision.

Rhodey desperately tried to ignore the fact that both Tony and Hermione simultaneously titled their heads a bit to the left at his question. And he also adamantly ignored the way they both reached for their glasses of coffee, taking a sip, humming a bit, and then adding a bit more sugar to it before putting it back down. The only difference between the two is that when they tilted their heads, Hermione raised an eyebrow and Tony narrowed his eyes.

"I just figured you'd call ahead like you usually do, Rhodes. After all, common courtesy." Tony shrugged.

Vision fixed a plate for Rhodey. "Since when did you care about common courtesy?"

Tony nodded. "Touche."

Hermione stuck out her hand. "I'm Hermione. Since this one over here is too busy stuffing his face to introduce me."

Tony mumbled something around the chicken and waffles mixture in his mouth but neither could distinguish what it was. It was pretty obvious though they could tell it wasn't something very polite. After adjusting his crutches against the island Rhodey reached for her hand.

"Colonel James Rhodes. You can call me Rhodey though, we're practically family, right?" Rhodey laughed lightly.

Hermione hummed, only giving a tightly smile in response.

"So tell me 'bout yourself, Hermione. You're clearly not from around here, judging by that accent, so where're you from?"

"I lived in London, but I went to school in Scotland." Hermione took a sip of her coffee.

"That's quite a drive everyday," Rhodey's eyebrows furrowed.

"Boarding school." She replied shortly.

"One that I've ever heard of?"

"Doubt it. Unless you make it a mission to familiarize yourself with boarding schools, Colonel."

Rhodey hmmed.

"Rhodes, what are you doing today?"

Rhodey looked over at Tony at his airy tone. He knew that tone. It had gotten him into plenty of trouble and sticky situations over his lifetime. But he hadn't heard it in a while. The thing is, he wasn't sure if he should be worried or happy that Tony seemed to be reverting back into his old self.

"Besides some light PT, nothing much." Rhodey shrugged.

"Well considered yourself busy for the rest of the day."

* * *

Rhodey laughed with a bit of hysteria in his voice as he looked around.

"Man I knew you was rich...but this is some next level shit right here." Rhodey gestured at the almost empty amusement park. He laughed again, this time with more amazement in his voice. "Seriously, Tony. You've outdone yourself this time. I mean, who the fuck rents out Disney World for themselves for an entire day?"

"Eh. It's actually not as expensive as you'd think it would be. Besides, Bunny's never been to the states before, i.e, she's never been to Disney World before. There's so much this kid has missed out on because of that school of hers."

Tony leaned against the gate of the ride Hermione sat on laughing hysterically. What he could tell from the blur of her hair, her face was flushed. She had been smiling nonstop since they had arrived. He immediately rested Mickey Mouse ears, upgraded by Tony Stark himself, onto her head and filled her with fatty foods and sugary confections before letting her loose on all of the rides. Tony used this mainly as a way to just give Hermione something he felt that she had missed out on, a childhood. She doesn't speak much about her childhood, or anything about back home in general, but he got the gist that there really wasn't much time for her to be just a kid. And as much as his upbringing sucked, he was still able to be a kid.

But he also did for Rhodey and Hermione. He knew Rhodes didn't particularly trust Hermione. Mostly because she was so secretive, but Tony thinks he just needed to spend time with her. Hermione was a real wild card. She surprised him constantly with her quick wit and her astonishingly tight set of morals. But then she'd go an say something that went against everything he thought about her. She was honestly the most selfless, caring, and honest person he had ever met. It scared him at first how quickly he took to her. How his thoughts usually come back to her even when he gets in those tinkering moods. He worries whether she ate enough or if she's safe, wherever she had wondered to in the penthouse. It was a strange feeling, this constant worry.

"Tony..."

Tony looked over at him, knowing already where this conversation was about to lead even without having to hear him finish. Rhodey wasn't looking at him, but rather at Hermione with a deep look of concentration, as though he was trying to figure out a jigsaw puzzle.

"She's hiding something, Tony. I know you don't want to hear it because you're still on this 'sister high' of yours. But it's the truth. And I'm worried about you man."

"You don't need to be."

"Don't tell me that Tony. Don't tell me not to worry about you. You're my best friend. I've seen you at your best and your worst. And after the whole fight thing with the team... it was definitely one of your worsts. I know you're happy you've found someone who you feel can... I don't know—feel some type of family void for you. But you can't possibly not see the way she purposely withhold certain things about her."

Tony wanted to scoff at him. Shake his head and walk away. He wanted to go order another corn dog because honestly the last one was way more corn than it was dog. But he couldn't do it because he knew Rhodey was being serious. He was using his serious voice with his serious eyes, so Tony knew he couldn't just disregard whatever he was saying.

"I'm a genius remember. I know this. She doesn't tell me everything—Hell! She's barely told me anything at all." Tony looks over and sees that she had told the ride operator to continue for another go. "She's goes around certain topics and doesn't quite answer my questions head on. She probably has more secrets than Fury had. And you know how much of a dick that guy was when it came to his secrets. But the difference between those two is that Hermione's secrets won't hurt me. She's not trying to manipulate me into becoming a part of secret organization. She's not trying to start/prevent intergalactic warfare. Her secrets don't have a damn thing to do with me. And it feels good. For once, things aren't revolved around me and the fucked up things I've done with my life.

Tony laughed bitterly. "It sounds crazy right? When does Tony Fucking Stark not want things to revolve around him, huh? Because it seems for the past, what five or six years, things have happened because of me whether directly through my actions, through my lack of action, or because of something my father did and I am now paying for. But that girl over there. Her secrets are her own. She's hiding something that has absolutely no relation to me. Yeah, I want her to tell me what it is so we can deal with it together. But her secrets won't hurt me. _She_ won't hurt me."

Rhodey flinched at his not-so-subtle dig. Hermione wouldn't hurt him like he did. Or like countless others have. Hermione wouldn't go behind his back and steal his technology to give to the federal government. Hermione wouldn't send in a super assassin spy in place of a temp to seduce him and make him self destruct so that he may find a cure to his unique disease. Hermione wouldn't lie to him about the real way that his parents died all those years ago and make him think it was his fault.

"That's the thing about hurt Tony," Rhodey said after a minute as he watched Hermione walk dizzily off the teacup contraption. "There's always new ways to do it."

Hermione stumbled up to the two of them before Tony could respond.

"Tony, why didn't you get on with me? It was so much fun! And it was going so fast! Did you see me? Oh god, my hair must be a sight." She giggled .

"Oh I saw you bunny. But I didn't think that guy over there would appreciate it so much if he had to clean up my corndog chunks after letting you stay on the same ride for four goes." He patted her head. "Come on, let's get on the Rock N' Roller Coaster. My stomach has finally settled."

"Oh no Tony. I'm not good with heights. I prefer to stay firmly with my feet planted on the ground."

"Don't worry Bunny, you're feet will stay down the entire time."

"I hate you. You're a pathological liar and you need to seek professional help for it." Hermione grumbled as she exited the roller coaster.

"Oh come on Bunny, it wasn't that bad!" Tony laughed.

"It was that bad. It was worse than 'that bad' as a matter of fact. And frankly, you suck."

Tony just laughed and demanded another go around.

Hermione plopped onto the bench outside of the ride next to Rhodey who had been unable to get on due to his back and leg injury.

"Tony's always knew just what to say to get people to do the things he wanted them to. I hope it's not a trait that the two of you share."

Hermione gave a short and bitter chuckle.

"You don't like me."

"I don't trust you."

"You can't like someone you don't trust. And I get it. I really do. You're his closest friend and for so long you've been there to protect Tony from the bad guys and sometimes himself. But I'm not one of those bad guys."

"No, you aren't, are you? You see, their agendas are always simple. Clear and straight to the point. Tony did them wrong, or his father and by extension him, and they now want revenge. But you, I can't figure you out. You're here for something. So what is it? What do you want from him? Because I don't know what it is or what it could possibly be. You've stumped me."

Hermione just ran her eyes over his face. His eyes were desperate for something—anything that would prove that he was right. That she was after Tony's money or his fame or his gadgets, or all three. She couldn't blame him. She refused to reveal too much about herself and it made him suspicious.

"Did Tony tell you how I found my parents last year? They were in Australia. I had convinced them to move out there because crime in the city had just skyrocketed and many didn't know why or by whom. They were safe and I was at school. And I thought when I came back, when everything was over, I could retrieve them and we could go back to living normally. But they weren't safe. My mother had been in the house alone. My father had died a week earlier from a hit run. Very mundane, you know. But my mother, she had tried to fend off intruders and ended bound, gagged, murdered, and raped. They said her body looked like it had been under torture for houses, but it couldn't have been more than 30-40 minutes the entire incident took place.

"Besides my parents, I had my two very best friends in the world, who were really like brothers to me. One, of them had died during war. He took a sp-shot for me. I wasn't paying attention and someone had almost go the best of me and he ran and took my place. I lost one of the most important people in the world to me because I was doing something that I had scolded him for doing our entire childhood. I could barely face his family afterwards. They had been a sort of pseudo family for me when I was growing up and was away at boarding school. I didn't know how to look them in the face knowing that their son took my place on the battlefield that day.

"So that's why I'm here. I don't want anything out of him but to feel like I'm part of a family again." Hermione blinked away the build of tears in her eyes. She hadn't meant to say so much. But she needed him to lay off. It was beginning to irritate her how much his opinion of her mattered to Tony.

Rhodey let her word settle. He couldn't help the bit of guilt that he felt after listening to her story. She and Tony were both desperate for family. But something occurred to him.

"What happened to the other friend?"

"Huh?" Hermione was pulled from her thoughts.

"You said you grew up with two friends and they were more like brothers. But what happened to the other?"

Hermione thought about what to say for a minute. "He's... really busy these days. He was injured pretty badly towards the end of our schooling and stayed behind the scenes for a while. He's sort of a celebrity among our little population. But now he's fully embraced his title. He's a uh... completely different person now. Nothing like the boy I grew up with."

* * *

Hermione woke to a familiar pecking at her window. She saw a large white bird carrying an envelope with an insignia she recognized.

She stumbled inelegantly out of bed and to the window and stroked the beautiful white owl before giving it some treats she left nearby in case this ever happened. She reached for the letter and tore it open.

 _Hello Love,_

 _How's the States? Are they as horrible as we've always heard? Are there cops really like the way they are on telly? What about that Stark fellow you had been looking for? How's that going? I know you said that he's been really welcoming so far but has anything else happened since then?_

 _What about his teammates? Have they shown their faces yet?_

 _Do you want the good news or the bad news first?_

 _Well, bad news: There have been a recent spike in crimes lately in the WW. Everything has been pretty minor so far and people are just only whispering right now. But all of the children of ex-DE (minus the few we are now in allegiance with) have gone pretty much MIA. And you know that's not a coincidence. D thinks that there's a new wanna-be darklord out there who's trying to make a name for himself. But he's brushing it off._

 _But my scar itched last night. Yes, itched. It wasn't that blinding pain that I'm used to, but there was something there. I think something big is coming Mimi. Something really big that we hadn't planned on. I need you to see what you can find out while you're there._

 _But most importantly_ _ **be careful**_ _._

 _Oh, almost forgot. The good news: He. Said. Yes!_

 _Stay bright and warm,_

 _H_

* * *

 **Annnnnnddddd there it is. It has certainly been a while. I really didn't intend for the wait to be that long but you know what they say about making plans. (And if you don't—look it up). But this is the next chapter of Behavior Report.**

 **The next chapter will feature the other half of our beloved split duo (or more than half actually). It's going to be getting a bit more drama packed from here on out. But not too much at a time. Gotta pace myself. But I know you savages can hardly wait.**

 **I showed a bit of a softer side of our Herms there (I know she's cringing on the nickname rn). And if you think our Rhodey is not suddenly team Hermione you are way off.**

 **You know what to do with the comments section.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So my outline is written for the story (for the most part anyway) so hopefully the updates should be coming quicker than they were before. I want to apologize about the long wait from chapter to chapter. I just don't like to post a new chapter unless I am absolutely sure.**

 **My Beta stays on my ass guys, don't worry so your reviews won't be the only things rushing me.**

 **Finals for me are coming up pretty soon (Almost done with my first year of college! It seems almost unrealistic!). Can't promise there will be regular updating but there will be more chapters –confusing I know—but don't worry the next at least 7 chapters are already at least planned in my head. I just got to type those suckers out. Pray for me.**

* * *

"When are you going to stop waiting around for that letter?"

Steve spun around surprised at the sudden intrusion. Wanda Maximoff stood behind him with a hand on her hip. Her dark tresses were chopped short but she kept her signature red at the end of strand that shaped her face. Her hair no just barely grazed her shoulders and fell in soft waves.

"Huh?"

"He's not going to write you back, you know. He's Tony Stark. He probably forgot how the post office even worked. Trust me, you would've been better off sending a message out into space and having him find it when he's out on one of self-proclaimed missions and blowing up another planet." She snorted.

"When are you going to let go of all of the bitterness in your heart?" Steve bounced back.

Wanda's eyes flashed to his.

"Tony received my letter. I know he did. He just hasn't responded because...how do you respond to a letter like that?" Steve turned away from the glass window that took up that entire wall. The beautiful forest of Uganda was being caressed by the early morning sun and it highlighted all of the trees and animals below.

"I'm not bitter. I'm angry."

"At something Tony may or may not have even had a hand in doing. That bomb that crashed into your home and killed your parents were by Stark industries yes, but that wasn't necessarily Tony's fault. His father started the association with weapon's dealers that he continued when he took over. But things in business are never black and white. For years Tony became a background man in his own company. He had no more knowledge of what was going on in his company than your or I."

"And that's not neglect? Isn't neglect still abuse? Don't we blame the parents or guardians of the child for the child's death when they are neglected and left alone?'

"Yes. And I'm not saying that Tony was right for not being as involved in his company as he should have been. All I'm saying is that it is time to let go off all of the hatred that you hold for Stark. You got your revenge on him when you invaded his mind and tormented him with his deepest fear. You got your revenge when you stood against him as an unofficial member of the team and left him hurting from the realization of what really happened the day his parents died. He's down. He's hurt. Congratulations." Steve frowned at her and turned his back to look back out the window.

Wanda opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by T'Challa walking into the room. His gait strong and with purpose.

"My friends, there's something you all should see." His eyes strayed to the far right of the room where a man was frozen in a containment center overlooked by a few lab technicians. "All of you."

Steve and Wanda shared a look before following him into the small lab area. Two women dressed in all white lab suits were operating very complex looking machinery that made Steve very uncomfortable to be around. He and 21st century technology were not the least bit compatible.

"Release him." T'Challa spoke causing the two women to look at him for a moment before nodding and them tapping buttons on the machines.

"Why does Bucky need to be released? I thought we agreed that this was best for him until we found a way to help gain back control of his mind." Steve rushed out seeing the containment center already defrosting.

"Yes. We thought it was best at the time, especially seeing that your friend was afraid he would revert back into that mindset. However, I fear that your earlier predictions were correct. There is a threat in the area."

"Who is it? Hydra?" Wanda asked, her right hand glowing red.

T'Challa shook his head. "I do not believe so. I have received word from the villagers of outsiders mysteriously coming and going leaving only behind a popping sound. My father left in his journal something that could explain this, but I wanted to talk to all of you first before we make any plans. If it is what I fear, we could very well have some serious trouble on our hands that would require more than just the four of us to deal with."

T'Challa looked at Steve as he said the last part and Steve knew what he was hinting to. Steve nodded, but he could help the niggling doubt in his mind that said that he wasn't sure if everyone, when asked, would be willing to help.

A beeping signaled the completion of the defrosting and the door opened up. Everyone in the room waited with baited breath as Bucky began to stir. His face frowned and his eyes twitched before shooting open.

"Bucky..." Steve raised his arms up in defense and approached him like one would a wild animal fresh out of its cage.

Bucky's frown deepened.

"It's okay. We're...something's come up and it's not safe anymore."

"Is it—?"

"We don't know who it is just yet, but we have to be prepared. And having you in the chamber—"

"—Would be a risk to us all." Wanda cut in. Steve frowned at her, scolding her with a look.

Bucky tested out on his fingers and then rolled his shoulder before stretching slightly. He stepped out cautiously of the container only to stumble. Steve rushed over and caught him, helping him to a chair one of the lab technicians provided.

"Thanks," he mumbled lowly. He kept his head low, dark tangled tresses hanging down in front of his face as a curtain.

"So, who do you think it is?" Wanda began after T'Challa had a male nurse check him over. Bucky reacted almost violently at the touch of the two female medical examiners prodded him.

"My father's journals spoke of Latcas. They are supposed wand-wielding spell casters whose chants and spells are spoken through Latin. They are a very outdated group, in terms of technology and advancements in the modern world, of casters. The Latcas are mostly in Europe. They migrated over there after a lot of the witch burnings that happened in the states, but there are still some smaller communities all over the globe. Each society is hidden in plain sight, only to be seen accessed by a caster. They call themselves witches and wizards."

"Witches?" Wanda sat up.

"Not like you, Ms. Maximoff." T'Challa shook his head after the young woman's sudden interest. "They were born with their magic and take a lot of precautions to keep their population under control and out of the public eye of humans without magic."

"So how does your father know all of this?" Steve asked.

"He met a woman, here in Uganda. She was traveling from Scotland. She claimed to have been a magical researcher and was looking for a legend of theirs that might have been here in Uganda." He shrugged.

"What was the legend?"

"Of the original core. You see, she describes to my father the way they view their magic is that witches and witches all have a magical core inside of them that contains all of their magic. It cannot be separated from them, however, as it will kill both the core and the witch or wizard. And when a wizard a witch dies, the magic returns back to the original core, from which all magic is born from. This legend is not very popular; I imagine as her employer did not provide her with many funds. She was on a personal expedition and did her own research."

"Did she find it?"

T'Challa only shrugs. "He never saw the woman again after that day. Some villagers say that there was an explosion in a field far out of town, but there was no evidence of an explosion anywhere. Some speak of men dressed in black with sticks came and took her away. But those are merely rumors."

"From my experience, when someone really wants to silence someone, it's because what their uncovering is the truth." Steve looked around the room. T'Challa nodded in agreement, but both Wanda and Bucky were looking elsewhere, in their own thoughts.

But something occurred to Steve. "What did this have to do with anything? Do you think she's returned, or more of her kind?"

"And why would they be a threat. If they came once and left quietly, wouldn't they do the same?" Wanda spoke up this time.

"The Latcas are back, but this time they have been reported to be wearing disturbing masks. And they have not come quietly. Several animals have been sacrificed and one villager has been said to have been driven insane. They are speaking in tongues and have very violent outbursts when touched. He speaks of demons and sticks and red lights."

"What would be there purpose in returning? Do you think they've come to finish what the woman started years ago?" Steve asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"I believe so. And if this is the case then I fear that their purpose is not purely for curiosity's sake. I believe they intend to do something dark with it. If this magical core, the origin of all magic, is really here, imagine the damage they could do with it. Latcas' magic is very powerful when in the right—or wrong—hands. They would be practically indestructible."

~BR~

"So why haven't I seen you with any of your female companions, Mr. Playboy?"

Tony looked up at Hermione who was tinkering under the hood of one of his older cars. He wouldn't let her anywhere near his babies, but she was able to convince him to let her use one his older modeled cars.

"Been busy." Tony looked back at the holographic image of a suit idea he was working on. He spun the image around, moving his fingers to enlarge the image, and then digitally take the suit apart.

"If it's because you think I wouldn't approve, don't worry. I mean, I don't want to sit down and have breakfast with any of your lovers but..." She ignored him.

"Bunny, seriously, I—"

"Tony I mean it." She continued, turning around with a wrench in her hand. "Don't feel like you have to put your life on hold for me. I don't want your life to completely halt because I suddenly entered it. And—"

"Hermione!"

Hermione jumped, staring at him wide eyed. Tony immediately regretted yelling at her like that. Her hair was thrown up into a messy bun and she wore a pair of his overalls, drowning in them. She looked a lot younger than she acted most days and he hated how he raised his voice at her. The look she was giving him gave him a sense of déjà vu of him and his dad. He loved to come into his dad's lab and see what he was working on, but Howard often scolded and yelled at him. Eventually he just stopped coming in the labs altogether.

He didn't mean to yell at her like that. He hadn't raised his voice at her since they united and he felt awful about it. But she kept talking and talking, and he knew that she couldn't help it, but it was really starting to frustrate him.

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—Hermione. I was serious when I said I had just been busy. I haven't put my life on hold for you. You're one of the easiest going people I have ever met. You need very little from me, and when you do need me, I don't mind in the least."

Hermione nodded and just turned around, not saying anything.

Tony rubbed his eyes with the balls of his hands. "I'm...I'm working on this new suit. For you."

Hermione spun around. She tilted her head. "For me?"

"Yeah. I have a lot of enemies and when they get a whiff of you—and they will, I can't expect to keep you a secret forever—they will come after you. You're my biggest vulnerability and I don't— _can't_ have anything happen to you."

Hermione felt touched at the gesture. Tony had been down here for the past three days. She hadn't seen him and she probably wouldn't have even noticed that he wasn't around had Vision not came in her room and complained about how Starks had a tendency to isolate and work themselves to death.

Tony had hired Peter Parker as a tutor for her. Her first reaction was to get offended, she was the brightest Witch her age...but Tony didn't know that. And then she got very defensive, saying that she didn't need Peter to tutor her because she didn't plan to stay in the muggle world for the rest of her life...but she couldn't tell Tony that. So then she just shut up her whining and accepted the help. After responding to Harry's correspondence she began immersing herself in the books the Peter gave her and teaching herself what she missed out on from the education system in the muggle world. It was definitely an adjustment.

"Sir." Hermione jumped at Vision's voice. That damn android had yet to learn to knock or make any type of noise when he enters a room.

"The governor wanted to know what time you would be arriving tonight so that he could set up a security perimeter."

"Arriving?" Tony asked without looking away from his project on the holograph.

"To the four-year anniversary of the Battle in New York. To commemorate the victims that died that day. You RSVP'd months ago, sir."

Tony looked up at Vision confused. "Who throws an anniversary ball for an event that had four years ago? Why not five or one, hell ten! Four is such an awkward number."

"Sir?"

"What time does it start?"

"Friday at 7 pm."

"Tell the governor I'll be there at 8. And that I have a plus one."

Vision made an odd face.

"Sir... I know that times have changed and that the people of Earth have been exposed to many new things. However, I do not think that they would be particularly comfortable with me showing up as your partner for the evening. I would hate to make anyone uncomfortable at such an event. Not to mention the fact that technology like me would only serve as a reminder to the cause of death of the victims—"

Vision stopped when he noticed the look Tony was giving him.

"You meant Ms. Stark, didn't you?"

Tony nodded. "I see you're putting that crystal of yours to good use." He pointed to the golden stone in the center of Vision's head.

Vision only nodded his head once and floated out of the room.

"I can't go to a gala that night Tony." Hermione said with an uncomfortable look on her face.

"Why? You have other plans?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Peter gave me some assignments he received from his honors Chemistry class and I wanted to finish them as well as look ahead the next few chapters before our next session. It's a lot."

"Psh." Tony waved an errant hand. "You'll finish them with plenty of time to get ready for the gala. There are some dresses in your closet I had my personal stylist pick up for you. Pick one of them and let me know the color so that we can coordinate. I'll be driving that night so be ready at a quarter 'till so that we can get there fashionably late."

Hermione gaped at him.

"You actually believe that I will go through with this." She looked at him disbelievingly.

Tony only nodded in response.

Hermione crossed her arms and looked ready to stomp her feet. "Well, you have another thing coming if you think I will just let you tell me what to do."

Tony spun around and smirked. "Oh Bunny, Bunny, Bunny. You clearly don't know exactly who I am."

Hermione hmphed.

"Speaking of knowing something, do you know where my phone is?"

~BR~

"Are you calling him again?"

Steve hung up the phone at the sound of Stark's voice on the answering machine once again. He had tried calling him for the past two days, every few hours around the clock. T'Challa was organizing a private jet to fly them back to the States to gather the rest of their former team. He was making sure that the Latcas were not in the area anymore so they wouldn't have to worry about any interference from them on their takeoff.

"I say we forget about him. He's clearly still too upset about what happened and is holding a grudge." Wanda crossed her arms.

"No," Steve growled. Wanda took a step back, never once hearing the captain lose his temper. "Tony is not like that. He wouldn't abandon us in a time of need no matter what. Something must be wrong."

Steve looked away and focused his attention on Bucky sitting on the edge of the examining bed once more. This would be his last check up before they went back to the states. Steve was worried about what would happen when the Avengers reassembled. How would they react seeing everyone together again? He hadn't seen Natasha or Clint since that they, or heard from them, but he knew that they kept in contact. Thor and Dr. Banner hadn't been heard from since the Ultron fiasco. And since S.H.I.E.L.D dissipated Fury and any other agents were wholly unreachable after going underground.

"Everyone ready?" T'Challa asked walking into the room. Everyone looked at him, but none said a word. Steve looked back down at his cell phone, trying once more to reach Tony before hearing the beginning of his voicemail again. He hung up angrily and stood.

"Is the jet in order?"

T'Challa nodded once, "Everything has been checked twice. The Pilot is plugging in the coordinates now. The Latcas haven't been seen in over 36 hours. The coast is clear. Were you able to get in touch with any of your team?"

Steve saw Bucky's head tilt to the side as if he were listening in.

"No, not yet."

"That may be because he's only been trying Stark." Wanda snarked, eyes narrowed at the Captain, who avoided the eyes on him.

T'Challa approached him, clasping a strong hand on his shoulder. "I know he is your friend. But the fact is that you betrayed him." Steve opened his mouth but T'Challa held up a hand halting him. "I know, you were only sticking up for another friend and you had no idea about his parents. But that does not matter. You stood beside the man who murdered his parents and helped beat him down further. It will take more than a letter and a few months to get over that Mr. Rodgers."

Steve looked him in the eye, knowing that every word held truth. No matter how he spun the situation, Steve did betray Tony's trust. And he had to own up to it.

"Come on. We will contact the rest of the team and continue to try and reach Mr. Stark. Don't worry. If you were all as close as I think you were, this will not be the end of your friendship."

~BR~

"Tony your car is ready downstairs." Vision called from the living room.

"I know I'm just looking for that damn phone. It keeps disappearing on me." They heard Tony's footsteps making their way from the elevator.

"Of all the features you programmed onto that device and you don't have a tracker on it?" Hermione called from the kitchen.

Vision looked down at the cellular device in his hand that Tony had made from scratch. It buzzed again at another call from Steve Rodger but Vision ended the call before erasing the history of it on the phone. "It's right here Mr. Stark."

~BR~

"I can't believe I let you drag me here," Hermione muttered out the corner of her mouth, a large and fake smile plastered on her face. Cameras flashed furiously at her and Tony as they arrived promptly fashionably late.

Journalists threw questions at them, none of which either of them answered. Tony smirked at them, causing the questions to run more rampant.

"Bunny, you should have clued in on the fact that Tony Stark gets whatever Tony Stark wants."

"And what about Hermione Stark?" Hermione kinked a freshly waxed eyebrow at him.

"She gets what she wants as well, as long as it does not conflict with what Tony Stark wants."

Hermione pouted, growling a little under her breath.

"Cheer up, Pet. It's going to be a long night, and as some point we will be forced to mingle. When that time comes I will introduce you as a long, lost sister and people will be on their hands and knees worshipping you."

Hermione scoffed, "Please. I doubt they care that much about me. You're Tony Stark and Iron Man. You've pretty much locked yourself in your tall tower far away from the rest of your kingdom. These people will be more concerned of the return of their beloved royalty than to pay attention to me."

Tony turned to her, "Did you just compare me to Rapunzel?"

Hermione frowned. "Who?"

Tony's eyes widened, "Tell me you're kidding, Bunny. I know you were a bit deprived as a child but you have to at least know the classics."

The small twitch at the corner of her mouth gave her away. Tony rolled his eyes at her giggling. He noticed the cameras flashed furiously on them once more before they officially made it inside the grand hall where the paparazzi were nowhere to be seen.

"You wounded me, Bunny. Right here," he points to the area of his chest where his heart lay. Hermione glanced down at the outline of the glow under his black dress shirt.

She had done her research before she came here. Everything had been thought out and well planned. But seeing the arc reactor up close was another thing. She remembers the first time she saw it. Tony and her when in the garage together, working on cars and all he had on was a white wife beater. But she never brought it up. It felt wrong of her to inquire about such a personal thing for him when she knew she held back so much from him.

The guilt of all of the secrets she's held back has been weighing down on her lately. So much so that the other day she spilled way more about her past to Peter when he dropped by than she intended to. The words just kept spilling out and it was hard to stop.

 _"What's shakin' bacon?"_

 _Hermione looked at the teen oddly when he dropped some textbooks on her desk._

 _He noticed her look and shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry, I've been trying out something new."_

 _Hermione hmmed. Peter frowned at her, looking around the room at her things. Besides the stack of books on her desk, and the other four piles of books on the floor neatly stacked near the desk, you'd never know someone lived here. The walls were empty, there were no picture frames anywhere, and the room was very clean. He fidgeted where he stood, looking at Hermione a few times before looking away._

 _"Is there something wrong?" Hermione sighed._

 _"Huh? What? Pfft, no. There's nothing—okay. Let me ask you a question." Peter plopped down on her freshly-made bed, ignoring her scowl._

 _"So there's this girl, right. Beautiful, gorgeous, most popular girl in school. And she's not a b—prissy girl." Peter corrected himself when he noticed her glare. "Which is weird, you know. Pretty girls like her usually aren't very nice... or even that smart. But she is. And that's perfect, right? I mean..."_

 _Peter stood back up and paced in front of her bed. Hermione gave up the idea of studying when she took note of how frazzled the teen was._

 _"...and she actually laughs at my jokes. I'm funny, but I didn't know I was_ that _funny."_

 _"So what's the problem?"_

 _He spun and faced her, pointing excitedly. "Exactly! What's the problem? She's perfect in every way...that doesn't... matter." He calmed down dramatically, deflating._

 _Hermione began to understand the situation. "So what does matter?"_

 _"I don't know!" He threw his hands up in exasperation. "Not really caring that you don't always look great when you come to school, but when you do care you look... amazing. Friday nights inside playing video games and kicking my ass. Being able to scarf down an entire large meat lover's pie and a gallon of Sprite without complaining about carbs. Not making a bit fuss when I don't notice that you've done something new with your hair or changed your nail polish because you don't really bother with those."_

 _He looked off at something that only he could see. Hermione wasn't dense. She knew that all of the things that did matter to him were things that another girl did, a specific girl. And she was the one that had him all discombobulated._

 _She bit her lip and thought about something before speaking. "Peter, did I ever tell you that I wasn't very... well liked when I was in school?"_

 _"No. You never talk about yourself at all, which I find a bit ru—"_

 _"Well I wasn't well liked. Was this small, bossy, know-it-all back in school. I was obsessed at being the best and having everyone now I was. I had something to prove to everyone. And nobody liked me. I was abrasive, demanding, and overall not good with understanding when people didn't want my help. It took a long time for me to understand how to deal with others around me that didn't have the same values and priorities in life I did."_

 _Peter nodded. "Right, right. But what does this—"_

 _"My best friend," she cut him off. "let's call him John. He was loud, obnoxious, quick to anger, and quite frankly pretty obtuse. You had to spell out things for him very slowly and very often. But I had a crush of sorts on him. But he never noticed me outside of being his friend. I was quickly dubbed 'one of the guys' because it was always us and my other best friend, who was a guy. I was never into makeup, clothes, or boys like the other girls. My hair was always in this horrid bush of curls and I wasn't would most deem pretty." She bit her lip._

 _Peter's eyes tracked over her face, noting that this was the first time she'd shared something personal with him. Tony had warned him that Hermione was very private and to not badger her about things she didn't share or badly lied about._

 _"Anyway, he dated this other girl, complete opposite of me Bubbly, dim, and blonde. She giggled at all his jokes, never fought or challenged him on a single issue, and she made him happy. It was obvious to everyone the tension between he and I. I didn't like his girlfriend and he stared at me when he thought I didn't notice. I would cry by myself in the library sometimes wondering why I wasn't enough for him, wondering what was so wrong about me. But my other best friend said something that made me realize that changed everything. He told me that guys are dumb. Plain and simple. Going after the prettiest, or the nicest, or the most popular is always easier than the smartest and the ones that challenge them because it makes them feel better about themselves for a short while. And guys will always go for things that will bring them the most amount of pleasure in the shortest amount of time._

 _"And I realized that I didn't want to be a short-time thing. I didn't want to be with a guy that was afraid to go after something he really wanted because it made him a little scared or insecure. I was—am a strong person. I'm very smart and very determined. And I need someone who can measure up to that. I need someone who's up for the challenge. And he just wasn't. It was easier to get over him after to that. His smiles and his jokes didn't have the same effect after that."_

 _Peter was contemplative afterwards, staring down at his hands folded in his lap. Hermione had no idea why she said so much. He left not long after, quietly thanking her. A small weight had been lifted off her shoulder. She doesn't think she's ever told anybody about that as in depth._

"Why if it isn't Tony Stark. You've been a bit MIA lately, Mister." A thin woman with a very made up face wagged her finger at him. She clutched the arm of an older man who sipped from his champagne glass.

"Mrs. Laventhaugh, you know I like to make grand entrances. What better way to make it grand than to have those mourn my presence?"

She laughed lightly, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder. The man smirked but didn't say anything, eyes flickering to Hermione twice. Tony noticed.

"Besides, I had someone keeping me pretty busy as well." He put a hand on Hermione's shoulder and smiled. "This is Hermione Stark, Howard's long lost daughter."

* * *

 **I have to say, I am proud of myself. I have been on a roll lately with this story. The outline I made helps a lot with keeping me motivated and on a better publishing schedule.**

 **So you guys got a glimpse of Stevey and the Gang in Wakanda and Peter Parker. God, I can't wake for the Spiderman: Homecoming movie this summer. I can hardly contain myself. As much as I loved the Toby Maguire films as a child, I really want to see how they remake it this time. The memes about how he and Aunt May getting younger each film kill me! LMAO.**

 **But, as always, let me know your thoughts and any questions in the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SECOND UPDATE: I am EXTREMELY thankful for everyone that is following and has** **Favorited** **this story. The response is amazing and I am generally loving the reviews. But I do have to say one thing- I don't mind** **criticism** **. I have openly said many times that I welcome criticism and any suggestions. I don't guarantee that I will take it. But, for the most part, I am a beginner writer, and anything that will help me as a writer I will genuinely appreciate. But little comments how I choose to depict my characters or how I illustrate my story is not welcome. I'm not a professional, this period of me writing on FF is TEMPORARY. None of you are real critics and I doubt any of you have published professionally. I will get better and I will publish officially someday and it won't be because a few of you pointed out (several times and** **unnecessarily)** **I spelled two or three words wrong or a person being in my story doesn't make sense to you. Trust that if I wrote something a certain way I wrote it for a reason and it will be explained later. This is the last time I will interrupt my story to repost a chapter before I completely finish the story. If I wasn't so in love with this story I would completely abandon it and pull all of my stories off. Please don't piss me off. (If I have to-I'll pop into a few people's PMs to tell them off personally).**

 **All this to say is, don't expect a lot or very often updates for any of these stories. For most of my stories I have written a general outline for the progression of ~75% of it, so that's a plus. But I really do appreciate those who have hung on and continue to follow the story (despite my infrequent updating) and it is you guys that keep me going, honestly.**

 **BEFORE YOU READ : It just occurred to me that I didn't really give you guys character profiles of Hermione's character (i.e. not Emma Watson). So, after much consideration and a bit of debating with my Beta, I've decided to cast Phoebe Tonkin as Hermione. Hermione's mom is Rochelle Aytes and old zaddy Howard is Pierce Brosnan. She suggested recasting Bucky as well, but I haven't decided on that yet.  
** **Anyway, here is the much-awaited next chapter...**

* * *

"Sister?" The woman nearly choked on her champagne. Hermione could tell the woman desperately wanted to break composure, but just like those pureblood society women, she wouldn't dare. 

Tony continued nonchalantly, as though he didn't just reveal something that would be plastered on every newsstand, social media site, and entertainment channel. 

"Yeah. Apparently, Howard was a lot better at keeping secrets than I was." He chuckled and waved a hand about idly. "And she's definitely inherited the Stark genes. She's a freaking brainiac! Seriously, ask her any question."

"Well, isn't that just darling. I'm sure you're happy to finally reunite. How long have you known of one another? How did you two reconnect?" 

But a tall man with balding hair came over and slapped Tony's shoulder jovially. 

"Tony. I see you've finally come out of hiding—and with a gorgeous dame on your arm! Although, why I expected anything less is a mistake on my part." The man guffawed.  
Hermione cringed at the man's insinuation. 

"Actually, she's my—" 

"I'm his sister, Mr. -?" Hermione held out a hand gently, her palm facing down, giving a soft grin. 

The man's eyes widened and immediately bent to grasp her hand to kiss it. Hermione held back a sneer at the pervy glint his eye and the way his chapped lips grazed the back of her hand. 

"Crenshaw. Mr. Crenshaw, Miss. And you are?" 

"Hermione. Hermione Stark." 

"Excuse me, Ms. Stark. I wasn't aware that Howard had a daughter." 

"Yes, well I wasn't aware of my lineage either. Not until my parents passed and I began looking into genetics. I already knew that the man I called my father, wasn't mine biologically. Short story short, I meet the Tony Stark and it's just been magical since." Hermione smirked.

Mr. and Mrs. Laventhaugh hadn't moved from their spots and their eyes widened at the new information. Mr. Crenshaw seemed to struggle between listening to who this strange and beautiful young woman was and staring at the curves her dress outlined. 

Tony watched amazed at the way Hermione worked the crowd. More people throughout the night gravitated towards them, half bewitched by her looks and wanting to know who she was and to find out why Tony had been away so long. But the minute Hermione opened her mouth it was as though he no longer existed. 

Stuffy old men who usually stand around looking grumpy and half-constipated next to their wives were now gazing enraptured as Hermione told tales of her times in the military or about the research she was considering doing with Stark Industries. Women who by now would have usually been standing in small circles gossiping idly about those not in attendance, were now surrounding her, smiling genuinely and engaging in conversations. 

She had a charisma that he normally would have attributed as being inherited from the Stark line, but not even he possessed the charm to capture a room full of people so easily and without working hard for it. She effortlessly glided around the room, he now on her arm, and smiling politely and answering any questions people threw at her, all while not revealing a thing too much. 

Something that he didn't want to think too deeply about. 

He knew he wouldn't like the answer his slightly larger than average brain would come up with. 

"You must tell me where you got this dress from. It is absolutely to die for." A woman whose name he forgot as soon as she introduced herself, fawned. 

Hermione looked down at herm evening gown. Somehow Tony found a dress not only in her size, but fit just like a glove, accentuating the curves she had not noticed she'd grown since she came to America. 

After being on the run with Harry and Ron for all those months, left her body traumatized. She was scarily thin, having had to ration a month's worth of food she had for six months. She used appetite suppressing spells she found in a beauty book she received from Parvati for Yule in fifth year. Her body had become so used to surviving on so little that even after the final battle she never really recovered her original body weight, and eating normal amounts of food made her sick. 

But since she's been living with Tony, she hasn't found herself getting sick since the first night she moved in. Tony took it upon himself to always suggest "family" meals, which consisted of them ordering takeout and watching a movie. Vision put a stop to that quickly and learned how to cook, making them homemade meals every night. She had a sneaking suspicion that they were trying to fatten her up but couldn't find it in herself to be angry at their sneaky habits. Instead she visited Tony's gym often, toning up the proteins her body had been taking in and turning them into muscle. 

The outcome of all of this led to Hermione having curves in places she had only seen on the prettiest models in Sirius' Playwizard. Her breasts were now nearly a cup size fuller, which frankly unnerved her seeing as her mother never had such large breasts. And while she couldn't quite be called buxom, they were no longer a feature of hers that. Also, her hips flared out from her naturally small waist, which Hermione couldn't find that she minded seeing as it gave her an advantage in fighting. She had been doing a lot of cardio and weightlifting recently, which was starting to really tone her legs, arms, and abdomen, but what was the biggest shock was the fact that her ass, which wasn't a feature she had ever noticed (and guys never pointed out), was now round and very full. Having an ass like hers isn't something that is really praised as heavily in the small wizarding community; wizards being more fascinated with witches with large breasts, or overall petite and waif figures. But in America, Hermione found herself the victim of many a men's stares whenever Tony (and Vision) could convince her to leave the house and get some fresh air. 

Which brought her back to the present. The dress Tony had found somehow found a way to highlight each and every one of these new but highly welcome physical traits. It was a forest green (No, the irony was not lost on her) mermaid-style dress. The top portion was off the shoulder and had a short but sharp plunging neckline. The bandaged-style gave the illusion of cutouts in the front, and the back of the dress stopped just above her ass, leaving a large portion open. 

"I actually do not know. Tony bought it for me." 

"It's an original piece by a new up and coming designer." Tony shrugged casually, having perfected the I-have-more-money-and-connections-than-you drawl. The woman ooh-ed at her while the men tried not give more than an appropriate once-over in front of their wives. 

"What do you two do all day besides build things?" A young woman with far-away baby blue eyes asked. 

"Actually, Tony doesn't exactly allow me to build anything in his lab. It's practically his baby. Frankly, I'm barely allowed to touch anything." 

The small group laughed at her. She was only half joking. 

"It's only because she has a tendency to make my tech malfunction. She's caused no less than 4 fires in my lab." Tony lifted his nearly empty glass. 

"Three fires! One was your fault." Hermione exclaimed, holding up a finger. 

"She's also extremely stubborn. She'll argue you down until you're blue in the face. Watch out for this one," Tony pointed at Hermione, who glared at him playfully. 

"Oh please, I have yet to meet another man as stubborn as Tony. He'd make arguing with a child look like sport." 

The crowd couldn't get enough of the banter between the two siblings. Their heads bouncing between the two, periodically laughing and smiling at the exchange. A lot of them never having seen Tony this relaxed and carefree before. 

"Not too long ago, he took me to Disney World and—" 

A loud explosion cut off whatever she was about to say next. Screams filled the air as the large, elaborately decorated doors splintered open. Glass shards and dispersed in the air. From what could be seen, a few bodies were lain on the ground near the entrance, but the dark smoke that entered the hall made it difficult to see clearly. 

Everything felt like it was in slow motion for Hermione. Muggles could not detect the change in magical charge in the atmosphere. But Hermione could feel it practically stabbing at her aura. The intruders were magical, and Hermione would bet every galleon in her account (If Umbridge did not get rid of it) that whoever these people were: A) Not friendly and B) were after her. 

She felt rather than saw Tony change into his iron man suit. The hand that immediately gripped her arm changed from fleshy to metal. The clinking of the metal and whooshing of the suit covering his body were vaguely heard. She felt herself being lifted and deposited somewhere out of the way. 

Flashes of light and dark outlines of bodies could just barely be made out through the smoke and chaos. People ran around, tripping and falling over one another, trying to get to cover. Hermione pulled off the ring on her right index finger and thought of the incantation that changed her ring into her wand. Her 11 and ¼ inch beechwood wand with sphinx fur core sprang to life and the distinct energy that ran throughout her body livened her and sprung her into action. 

She instantly cooled her body temperature to make sure that Tony could not detect her movements through the darkness of the room. The subtle movements of her wand caused anyone near the dark wizards and witches to slide out of the way. She erected a subtle but strong shield around the room, excluding the intruders. 

A loud cackle went out through the room that made her tense, and a disturbing signal to shoot down her spine. She's heard that evil cackle before. 

"Ickle little Mudblood," she sung patronizingly. "Come out, come out wherever you scurried to." 

The off-key tone of her baby-like voice made her cringe. 

She shot out a spell that caused a single flash within the room, highlighting the disturbing face of Bellatrix Lestrange. Her cackled filled the room again. She saw Tony's armor reflection briefly out of her peripheral, clearing the room of the stragglers and shooting beams of energy in general directions. The magic had to have been interfering with his suit. 

"This ends tonight, you stupid bitch," she muttered to herself. 

Hermione aimed her wand in the direction she last saw Bellatrix and casted the strongest impedimenta jinx, to slow her down. 

A cry of frustration echoed in the room. 

"Is that the best you have. You think that will STOP ME?! YOU WILL GET EVERYTHING THAT YOU DESERVE SOON YOU DIRTY LITTLE WITCH!" 

Hermione focused on the sound her shouts and channeled all of her energy into the next curse she sent, an original she had been practicing on her own. 

"Cor meum fragorium." 

Hermione could just make out a gasp in the loudness of the turmoil in the room. Then the room began to clear out of smoke. She turned her head to see Tony doing something with his suit, either suctioning or blowing, and the smoky view dissipated. 

There on the ground, in a black heap of fabric and inky curls, lay Bellatrix Lestrange's lifeless body. 

The remaining intruders, while dressed in black and wearing masks that covered their face, did not look like the Deatheaters she was familiar with. Their clothes were more fitted, and looked almost muggle-like in appearance. They didn't have on robes and their pants were fitted. They wore black shirts, and their masks had no holes or cuts in them. She suspected they casted a one-way charm on them so they were able to see—ingenious really—and they stopped fighting at the sight of the prone figure on the floor. They spotted her, kneeling behind a column in the far end of the room, and immediately disapparated, soundlessly. 

She wasn't aware of a form of apparition that didn't make a sound. Unless they were extremely powerful. A new group of powerful dark leaders that followed Bellatrix?

No...

Bellatrix is—was—evil and deranged, but she was no leader. Bellatrix was a natural follower. So, who was leading this new group of dark wizards? Maybe this was the underground group Harry mentioned. She needed to get in contact with him immediately. This would throw all of her plans off kilter. 

"Hermione!" 

She peeked around the column to see Tony landing. His suit moved to reveal his face. 

"Are you okay? Were you hurt?" 

She shook her head, unable to speak. Her mind was still whirring on the last few minutes. Her mind quickly analyzing everything that just took place and her next steps. She had to owl Luna and call D. 

"Are you sure you weren't hit? I don't know what the hell just happened..." His voice trailed off as she heard the sirens of police and ambulances in the distance, but what really caught his attention was the faint whirring the auditory systems in his suit picked up. 

He cursed under his breath and took a step closer to Hermione.

"FRIDAY, please tell me that the extra large heat and electromagnetic signature that I'm picking up isn't what I think it is."

"If you believe it to be Mr. Udaku's ship then I cannot tell you so. They landed behind building and were able to avoid detection due to their reflector shield."

Tony cursed. "Why didn't you tell me they were here." He searched around the room for the unwelcome company.

"I assumed you were quite busy at the moment. However next time I will inform you of less predatory beings in your vicinity when dealing with life threatening individuals." FRIDAY's dry, robotic voice chimed in his suit. 

"Mr. Stark, what happened? We received a call about you needing our help here." T'Challa looked around the destroyed ballroom. Huddled in corners were crying men in women in torn outfits and smeared makeup. Some strewn motionless forms littered the ground, and shards of glass and splintered tables covered nearly every inch. But for so much destruction, blood, or the lack thereof set off his senses.

Police were successful in keeping reporters and paparazzi out of the building and quickly talking to witnesses. 

"A warning call?" Tony stepped further in front of Hermione, hiding her view of the arrival of some of his old team members. 

"They did not sound like our enemies. Or better yet, your enemy." Wanda spoke in her semi-broken English, making it very clear to the rest of them that she was still nowhere near a fan of Stark. 

Tony ignored her. 

"The person was very short in their instructions, but they did not sound antagonistic." T'Challa continued. 

"It was most likely Fury." Tony concluded. 

"I do not think they were male." 

"Maria Hill then. Fury has a thing for her. Maybe they're shacking up now, who knows. There's no way she's not working for him undercover. And I know he likes to keep tags on his property." 

"We are not his property." Steve interrupted harshly. Everyone in the group nearly held their breath at his words. It was obvious to everyone, excluding Hermione as she could only really hear what was happening, that Tony was pointedly ignoring Steve. But the tension could be felt by everyone, even her. 

"Says America's most prized possession itself." Tony drawled, not looking at him. 

"Tony." 

"Look, it doesn't explain why you're all here now. I doubt that you received a call early enough to make that couple days trip here. You had to have been already on your way. And judging by the way Frozone over there seems be quietly taking in the room without the hint of panic, I'm going to say I'm not far off. So how long exactly have you all been planning on popping in to visit little old me?" 

Nobody said anything at first. It was Hermione's shifting that caught Wanda's attention. 

"Who is she?" 

Everyone looked towards Hermione. Tony and T'Challa took in Tony's protective stance in front of Hermione. It was clear Tony knew the girl. And he wasn't all that keen on revealing any information about her. 

"Why did you come here?" Tony adjusted himself so that she was no longer in view. 

Wanda did not look away from Hermione. Hermione felt a small probing at the mental block she erected unconsciously when Bellatrix and her goons appeared. It wasn't nearly as strong as she would've have guessed from all of the things she knew about the witch. 

Perhaps she wasn't trying all that hard, Hermione thought. No, it wouldn't do any of them any good if she tried to mentally manipulate Hermione at that moment to self-destruct. No, this would not be the most opportune moment. But another time would be. 

Hermione would have to be more cautious around her. And probably the soldier too, judging by the way his eyes kept flickering to her. What was with this group of people. Were all Americans this distrustful? Or is it just the ones with unnaturally super strength, powers, and military capabilities? Maybe it's just Tony's connections. 

T'Challa finally spoke. "Mr. Stark, there is trouble brewing." 

Firefighters and policeman swarmed the hall, dispersing to still lit fires and injured people, respectively. News reporters and journalists were being held back outside of the venue by some officers. 

"No, I always face people with sticks that can make things explode." Tony turned around to walk away from them. He wrapped an arm around Hermione's back, bringing her closer to his side. His body was tense beside her and he moved quickly towards the entrance where the flashing lights became too intense for Hermione and she covered her face. Tony swept her into his arms and told her to hold on as he took off into the air. 

~BR~ 

Tony sat at his bar, suit now away and his sweatpants and tank top on, drinking a small glass of Brandy. 

"Real mature Tony, just taking off like that," Sam Wilson strolled in off the elevator. 

Tony sighed into his cup, causing the rim to fill with condensation. "I see you brought Big Bird with you." 

"Falcon, Stark. It's the Falcon, okay?" Sam pointed a finger at him. T'Challa placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Wanda, Steve, and Bucky followed silently, looking around the extravagant penthouse. 

"Tony, we just really wish you would hear us out. We get it, okay. We probably should have sent you a heads up about our arrival, but it was urgent. It's not like you replied to my letter or answered your phone." Steve pleaded. 

"Who sends letters anymore?" Tony muttered to himself, still turned away from his unwelcome company. 

Wanda jumped to Steve's defense. "Can you please pretend to care, Stark? You're not the only person who lost parents due to the indirect involvement of a man who proclaims himself to be a protector to innocent people! There are more urgent things we need to—" 

Tony spun around in his barstool, "That's the thing, isn't it, though. I didn't come to Cap here, or ask any of you for help, now did I? And the difference between you and I, Twitchy Witchy, is that you had, what, twenty years to sit and stew over the fact that one of my inventions caused mental and emotional trauma for you. But I had less than a year, to get over mine. Not to mention, you and I, were never friends. You didn't trust that I would have your back, no matter how many times we argued and disagreed over how to handle situations. No...we weren't friends. 

"I didn't know who you were. In retrospect," Tony laughed incredulously, "you were nothing more than a blip on my radar, actually. And technically, when my weapons were being sold to the bad guys, I had no idea about it. I was too concerned back then with getting drunk and getting laid. All I really did back then was sign a bunch of documents and trust the people that worked for me to have my back and continue the dream that my father first laid out when he created Stark Industries. And once again, I was betrayed by those who I thought had my back. But let's not relive all the moments that people who I believed cared about me and were my friends and confidants, stabbed me in the back. 

"So, I apologize, Maximoff if something that I barely had control over, like my life and better yet my company, caused you decades worth of pain. I'm sorry, alright. I've tried to make amends for all the shit I've caused people. But Rogers and his friend Lucy* back there, they're just dicks. Mostly, Rogers, though." He shrugged. Wanda looked away, uncomfortable at Tony's hurt written so clearly on his face.

Steve flinched at the term. "I said—" 

"I read your later, okay." Tony cut him off with the hand holding his Brandy. 

"I'm picking up another brain signature." Wanda mentioned. "Is there someone else here?" 

Tony didn't say anything, but he looked back at the hallway behind him. Hermione pattered into the room barefoot, only a towel covering her. She was applying something to her hair and wasn't paying attention. Her eyes seemed a bit far away. 

"Tony, can we—" she noticed that they weren't alone. 

"Whoa." Sam remarked, a bit taken back by the most naked woman standing in Tony's living room. He tried to look away to give her respect, like T'Challa and Steve did, but it was hard as she was a very beautiful woman. 

Bucky looked up at the Sam's whispered astonishment. His eyes roamed over her figure. Her toes were small and painted a dark red. Her legs were mostly on show because of the length of the towel and Bucky tried not to spend too much time on the expanse of creamy caramel flesh. The towel that she pulled tightly around her body revealed the curves of her small frame that gave Bucky glimpses of a vague past where he was popular with those of the feminine variety. Her shoulders were small and droplets from the dark brown-nearly black wet ringlets hung loose from a high bun on her head. A round chin gave way to a strong and stubborn jaw, where full red lips sat pursed. Her nose, button-like sat below and between two piercing eyes that were damn near glaring straight at him. 

Bucky quickly looked away, breath momentarily stolen from his body. He fidgeted where he stood, still feeling the burning of her stare on him, and he hoped—prayed the loud thumping of his heart and his stuttered breathing could only be heard by him. 

Tony stood in front her and tried to usher her out of the room but Vision blocked his way. 

"Mr. Stark, Hermione, dinner is ready. Oh," he noticed the others. "We have guests." 

"You're wearing an apron? Why?" Sam asked, trying to cover up his laughter. 

Vision looked down at the apron that covered his torso and lower half. "It is for protection." 

"So that people don't burn their skin or ruin their clothes. You don't have any skin and you're...well... naked." Sam pointed out around a choking laugh. 

"I'm not—" 

"Bunny, why don't you—" Tony tried to continue to get Hermione out of the room. Then everyone began speaking at once. 

"Bunny? Tony, I don't think..." Steve began, with an uncomfortable look on his face. 

"It's a good thing I don't care about what you think any more Rogers." 

"We're are getting off topic here..." T'Challa mumbled. 

"What the hell did I just walk in on?" Rhodey hobbled off the elevator, sans crutches. 

"You're flaunting some floozy—" 

"Floozy?!" Hermione exclaimed. 

"You better watch what you say next—" 

"Popping oil can still hurt me..." Vision muttered to himself. 

"ENOUGH!" Wanda shouted, sending a high frequency wave to everyone's head. Most of the people in the room cringed, clutching their heads in pain. All except, Vision and Hermione.  
Steve looked towards Bucky, to see him rubbing at his ears. 

"Are you okay?" He whispered. 

Bucky only nodded. But Steve continued to watch him carefully. 

"Thanks for the ringing, Maximoff. I'm going to go check if I have an ear infection now." Tony rubbed his ear, walking out of view towards the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. 

"Perhaps we should get you dressed for dinner." Vision shuffled Hermione out of the room, after noticing Wanda's eyes gleam. Wanda noticed that out of everyone in the room, Hermione was the only human who didn't react at her brain wave frequency. A normal human would have. And Vision wasn't oblivious to this either. 

"You are all welcome to stay for dinner if you wish." Vision threw behind him. 

"The hell they are!" Tony shouted from the bathroom. 

T'Challa made the first move in removing his jacket and shoes and placing them near the door. 

"I think it would be best for us to eat and discuss this over dinner. In my country, dinner can settle even the tensest of situations." 

~BR~ 

"Any new signatures today?" The man with the dark messy hair asked. He had a long scar across his right eye that started at his hairline and ended near the bottom of his nose. The eye it ran through was completely white, marking his blindness in that eye. 

He bent over a table with scattered papers and empty vials. 

"No. Nothing since yesterday evening." A woman was long fiery red hair waved her wand slowly around the sepia-colored parchment in front of her. 

"Are you sure it was in the states?" 

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, Sir Pain-In-My-Ass. I'm sure. I've checked, double checked, and triple checked the map yesterday. Luna recalibrated the map last week, this wasn't a glitch." 

The man sighed. He rubbed a hand through his already messy hair, causing the thin white t-shirt he wore to stretch across his broad shoulders and reveal a sliver of toned skin underneath. 

"I'm going to have to go to the states. I can't leave her there by herself." 

The redhead woman snorted, walking around the table. "She's going to jock punch you, you know, that right?"

"I would rather her be angry at me then dead in some ditch, in a random American city, Gin!" 

She raised her hands up in a surrendering pose, "Hey. I'm just letting you know how Hermione will react. I thought you'd be a lot less moody since your proposal to—" 

He ran a frustrated hand over his face. "He's driving me up the wall with these wedding plans. We can't agree on a single thing. He's wants something small and intimate, which I completely understand, but right now, it's just not possible. You know how important it is for us to remain in the public eye, especially me. For this thing to work, we can't give anyone any suspicions that we're withholding anything from them. I heard Colin got transported the other day.

"Draco was telling me that Umbridge didn't like the photo he took of her for the Prophet and accused him of being a Granger Sympathizer. She's gone nuts. Draco was waiting for him on the other side, however, and brought him over to headquarters. Nev just has him grading some of the students' papers for him right now." 

Ginny walked over to Harry and rubbed his shoulders. "Relax, okay. Hermione would hate to see you stressing this much. Everything is going to go to plan. This is Hermione, we're talking about. She's gone over every single detail of this plan a hundred times over. But you only get one wedding to man of your dreams. Compromise. Give him his small intimate wedding ceremony, and then throw a large reception. Invite the entire Wizarding World and have it at Hogwarts. McGonagall will have it approved, Luna will cover it the whole evening, and you and Draco can keep them distracted while we work in the RoR." 

Harry's body relaxed a little bit.

"I hope that's just a friendly back rub." A deep, suave voice announced the newcomer's presence.

Ginny giggled and Harry rolled his eyes. 

The redhead walked over to her boyfriend, wrapping her petite arms around his waist. 

"I don't think Harry is into my type." She stage-whispered. 

"Oh really, and what type is that," he smiled charmingly at the man's back.  
Harry raised a vial in the air as if to toast, "Redheads. They remind me of my mother." He drunk the contents of the vial and shuddered, from the taste and the thought of dating his mother. 

"I have to owl Draco. Zabini, I'll expect an update on sales and projected targets for the International sector when I come back. And if someone could reach out Neville and ask him about his lesson plans for the next couple of months, I want to send a copy to Hermione when I go to the states. Oh, and Ginny—!" 

"Watch the map, I know, I know." She waved him off. 

He walked out the room and ignored the sounds of making out between Ginny and Blaise. 

"He's a bit bossy when he hasn't gotten laid," Blaise mumbled around Ginny's lips. He moaned at the feeling of her tongue making its way to her jaw. 

"Mmhm. Yeah, it's kind of hot." 

She squealed when Blaise threw her over his shoulder.

* * *

Let me know what you guys think about this chapter. I love flattery and questions… but mainly flattery.

 **[IF YOU DID NOT READ THE INTRO A/N I SUGGEST THAT YOU DO]**

Beta's comments while proofreading:

-"Wanda as in fairly odd parents?"

\- "Wait, I'm lost."

\- "Yasssssssss"

\- "Is this when he falls in love with her?" 

*This reference is to Drew Barrymore's character from Fifty First Dates


	6. Chapter 6

**I guess you can say that it's been awhile since I've posted. Another school year have went by and I finished my finals for this semester. I am officially a rising College Junior (Yay me! *London Tipton voice*).**

 **Quick recap: We left off with the attack at the memorial Gala that Tony and Hermione went to, Bellatrix died, and Cap's team shows up. After some tense words and suspicious glances, Vision invited everyone to have dinner to discuss some things that have been going on with everyone. Also, at the end we saw a sneak peek of what has been going on in the Wizarding World. Sooo yeah….**

 **Here's the next chapter:**

* * *

Tony's dining room had never been so quiet. Come to think of it, no room in the penthouse had ever been so quiet before. All that could be heard were forks and knives clinking on porcelain dishes. The occasional slurp and gulp would cut through the thick tension, but no one had said a word since Vision laid out the table with his newest food experiments.

Natasha and Clint arrived not long after Vision set the table, informing the rest of the group about Fury's message.

 **'Something's going down. Figure it the fuck out.'**

"Fitting," Tony bit. Hermione took the glass of dark liquid he had just refilled and moved it out of reach, ignoring his mumbling about the 'bossy women in his life'.

T'Challa wiped his mouth and took the initiative after some time.

"Mr. Stark, you never introduced us to your lovely house guest."

He gave a kind smile to Hermione when she looked up and met his eyes. He noticed some wariness in her gaze before it quickly disappeared and she gave him a soft smile in return.

"That's because I haven't." Tony said around the chewed drumstick meat in his mouth.

Hermione glared at him before answering T'Challa. "I'm Hermione. I am-we've recently discovered that we are siblings."

Everyone looked up at this and froze momentarily, minus those who already knew.

"Sister?" Clint choked out.

"Really?" Steve asked, glancing between Hermione, then Tony, then Rhodey, and then back to Hermione. His eyes glossed over her, taking in the color and curl of her hair, to the shape of her face, and the color of her skin.

"Are you sure of this Tony?" he asked, lowering his voice.

Tony put down his third drumstick and looked Steve in the eyes. "Did you really just slightly lower your voice to ask me a question pertaining to the women sitting next to me?"

Steve gave an apologetic glance to Hermione. "I apologize-it's just…"

Hermione waved him off with a shrug. "No I get it. You're all his fri-you care about him. I expected you all to have your doubts."

Clint looked at her a little closer. "And your parents? I assume that you both share Howard as a father, at least biologically."

Hermione nodded, so he continued.

"So your parents were okay with you travelling all the way to America to find Tony?"

"She never said she was looking for me." Tony stared Clint down.

Clint smirked and shrugged. "She didn't have to. I'm gonna assume that Hermione's had some idea about her parentage for a little while before she came here and convinced you of the same. I doubt _you_ were looking for some long-lost siblings on your own, and the idea that you two _magically_ bumped into each and recognizing some similar traits is laughable."

Hermione bit her lip to refrain from laughing at his word choice and the look of smug that coated Clint's face.

"My parents are both dead, Mr. Barton. But even if they were not, I am 24 years old, so I know how to travel on my own."

Clint frowned, "I'm sorry about bringing your parents up."

"It's okay. It happened a little while ago, and I have made peace with it as best as anyone, I suppose." Hermione sighed and gave a small smile.

"She spent some time in the Royal Marines too, Barton. She was pretty high up too." Rhodey chimed in. "Hermione can be a bit modest but I found out that she was actually a part of a commando group that worked with protection against nuclear deterrents."

Hermione only nodded, making sure that her face betrayed nothing.

"Oh really? Who was your commanding officer?" Natasha asked, eyes unreadable.

"Colonel Pierce, for the most part. But Colonel Fraser was being promoted to Colonel around the time I left." Hermione fired back.

"And why did you leave exactly?" Steve asked.  
"There was an attack at one of our bases and several buildings were bombed. I was able to evacuate some people when I got caught in the explosion. I woke up a week later, told I had been in a coma and that I have some nerve damage in my arm." Hermione held up her arm to show a light jagged scar. Only detectable to her was the slight shimmer around the edges.

"A piece of metal went straight through. After rehabilitation, my CO told me to run through some light training we did when I first joined and my reaction time as well as my aim was completely off. We agreed that my time in the marines was most likely up."

"But you are okay now?" Wanda asked, staring intently at her arm.

"She is. She hits me all the time and I'm pretty sure I'll have some nerve damage soon as well. Now, if you're all done interrogating her, can we please finish eating." Tony's face betrayed every bit of annoyance his tone held.

Hermione looked over to her brother frowning. "Tony…" she murmured quietly. He looked up at her and they quietly communicated something with only their eyes that had him slightly nodding his head and going back to his food. None of this was lost on the others.

"How is your family Mr. Barton?" Vision asked sitting beside Hermione on her other side. "Has your wife given birth yet?"

Everyone went back to eating as Vision lightened the atmosphere back up. Clint spoke about how little Nathan, whom Natasha was hoping was a mini Natasha, surprised everyone by having a shock of dark red hair. Lila and Coop liked to pretend that their baby brother was an alien but gave no indication of negative feelings towards having another child in the house.

"It's funny 'cuz he's so small. He's the smallest one so far and with his red hair I fear he's gonna have to be subjected to leprechaun jokes his whole life." Clint laughed. Nat, Sam, and Hermione joined in. Steve and Wanda were still tense, however, eyes never straying from Hermione too long. Tony hadn't said much since earlier, except for some grunts here and there.

"My friend Ronald was a redhead. He had six siblings and they all had red hair as well, and on our first day he was recognized as a Weasley, his family name, by his hair alone. It's kind of a family trait passed down to all of the children." Hermione wiped her mouth daintily with her napkin.

Sam snorted. "He's lucky. All my family passes down is scoliosis and really weird feet." He reached down beneath the table. "Look at this." Nearly every groaned or laughed at Sam's attempt to take off his shoes.

T'Challa cleared his throat, noticing everyone had finished their meals for the most part. "As entertaining as Mr. Wilson's podiatric genetic disorders may be, I think we should discuss why we gathered in the first place." He pulled back the sleeve of his jacket to reveal a beaded bracelet-like accessory on his wrist. He rubbed one and a small _bloop_ sound came as a holographic image of Wakanda floated above his open palm.

Tony sat up looking closely at T'Challa's gadget. "Where can I get one of those?"

He smirked at Tony, "It is not for sale."

"Everything is for sale eventually." Tony sipped at his clear glass of water.

T'Challa only smiled and shook his head before continuing. "Recently there has been some disturbances not too far from major villages in Wakanda. A large signature, somewhat similar to electrochemical waves, bounced off the vibranium molecular structure that surrounds Wakanda. Word has spread that strange people have been seen appearing and disappearing into thin air at all times of the day. They were dressed not un-similarly to the thugs that crashed the gala tonight."

"My father left behind a journal that I believe may explain who or what these people are. But what is most disturbing is what they may be after and what it could mean for the rest of the world."

"Okay, so we have more weirdos trying to take over the world. Great." Tony mumbled into his tumbler sarcastically.

"Tony this is serious. These people aren't like what we're used to facing." Steve frowned at Tony's lackadaisical attitude. "It wouldn't hurt to listen before you made your usual insensitive remarks."

"Cap," Natasha shook her head at him, gesturing that now wasn't the time to start anything.

"Insensitive?" Tony barked out a short laugh. He stood up taking his dishes to the sink before throwing them down loudly. "No, insensitive would be for me to throw all of you out on your asses after laughing in your faces even though you came here for my help. That's why you're here right? You need my brains, ideas, weapons, etcetera etcetera. Nah. I'm just annoyed you barged back into my life, insulted my sister, and then vaguely alluded to the next big threat to the universe without saying much at all."

T'Challa frowned and then clinched his teeth. "Mr. Stark, your frustration is not lost on anyone here."

"Great." Tony spat.

But T'Challa continued as though he didn't say anything. "And while it is completely warranted, make no mistake that this threat should not be taken lightly. You were not called because of your talents and skills. While they are impressive, I can assure you my sister could have provided all of which you have to offer alone. We are here out of common courtesy and respect for your friendship. It is okay for you to be upset with Mr. Rogers and his friend. A fool wouldn't be. But that matter can be addressed at a later time. If you are willing to put your pride away long enough to prevent a magical war from occurring, please listen."

"I'm sorry, did you just say 'magical war'?" Tony leaned forward, and incredulous look on his face.

"Yeah, some crazy people with sticks tryna jack up life as we know it, man." Sam nodded.

"Magic?" Clint looked at Nat and then back at everyone else. "Like...magic-magic?"

"Precisely Mr. Barton. Latcas, as my father called them. They refer to themselves as witches and wizards. They live amongst their own kind in smaller communities hidden from the non-magical world in plain sight. Their is a legend of a magical core that is essentially the origin of every witch's and wizard's magic that some believed to be in Uganda, or more specifically Wakanda. Several of them have been seen coming and going, and in their wake, they leave behind dead carcases from animal and nearby villagers speaking in tongues. We believe they plan to do something dangerous with this core."

"If this is true, wouldn't this mean it only affects those with magic? What business of ours is it to interfere with their world. They keep themselves separate for a reason and we haven't run into them before. Maybe we should let their world deal with it." Natasha reasoned.

T'Challa shook his head. "Although they mostly live amongst themselves, they are not separate from us. The woman told my father that some children are born to parents entirely without magic and are introduced to the world when they come of school age, typically eleven years old. Generally they tend to immerse themselves in their world, but their family are still of ours. Some children with magical parents are born without magic, and then are casted out into our world out of shame. Many live with us silently. And even though they try to hide themselves, their world seeps out into ours on the occasion."

"The Dust Bowl in the 1930s," Steve pulled out a manilla folder from the inside of the jacket he had slung over his chair. "There were reports from the local law enforcement of people in weird clothes with sticks and flashing lights causing explosions around the same time the dust storms were occuring. But nothing came up the accusations, most were too concerned with the failing crops and lack of food. The Hindenburg Crash of 1937. An eyewitness reported seeing odd men, again in strange clothing and carrying sticks, leave the scene of the explosion, almost unscathed. Both were swept under the rug as a conspiracy theory since all of the recorded bodies had been recovered, despite the fact the causes were never explained.

"Reports of a man in a cloak lifting a car with a stick in his hand by some local youth circulated in a small town two weeks before Superman comics hit the stands. The earthquake in Chile that killed tens of thousands, Amelia Earhart, The Wizard of Oz published, all of these came shortly before or after strange reports from locals and witnesses of people in weird clothes, with sticks, and weird flashes of lights and noises. And there's plenty more of these strange stories in Europe in the 70's about explosions and weird markings."

Tony read through the papers. Clint looked down at his hands, rubbing his knuckles. "And you think all of these have something to do with these magic folk?"

Steve nodded. "We believe that they're not just coincidences. People that powerful can't go unseen forever. Of course what they do impact the rest of us. And whatever they plan on doing with this huge source of magic can't be good."

Hermione scooted her chair back causing the attention to shift to her. "I'm sorry, I just-perhaps you all might want some privacy for this."

"It's okay Bunny, you can stay." Tony left no room for arguments.

"No, Tony it's fine. I promised Peter I'd call him tonight anyway to let him know how the gala went. I'm sure he's seen the news by now and I don't want him giving himself a panic attack," she laughed lightly. She turned to everyone and smiled. "It was nice to meet you all. I'm sorry about the circumstances but I look forward to seeing you again soon. Good night."

They all watched her disappear down the hall before Sam spoke up again.

"She's a little proper thing, isn't she?" He commented. Tony gave him a look which led to him promptly holding his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "Just saying." he shrugged.

"You're absolutely sure she is who she says she is, Tony?" Nat asked seriously, no accusations or harshness to her tone.

Tony sighed and rubbed his face roughly. "Look. It's odd, I get it. She turns up out of the blue and apparently we're related. But it's true. And yeah, she's not super open about her past, but then who at this table is? Huh? We've all done some pretty dark and twisted shit, and maybe she's no different. But...she's a good girl. I trust her. And I don't want to have this conversation again." He says finally.

Clint stood and clapped him on the back. "I'm happy for you man. I think she has a good head on her shoulder as well. She seems like a pretty okay kid and I think you two will do good for each other."

Tony nodded in thanks.

"She's hiding something." Steve voices. He looks around the table. "You all notice it, don't you."

"Yeah well, I wouldn't be so quick to tell you everything either if you were looking at me the same way you were her. And speaking of that," Tony walked closer to Steve, giving him his full attention the first time all night. "If I find out that you have been making her feel uncomfortable or harassing her with your suspicions, I'll make what we did months ago look like a simple disagreement between pals. You got that, America's Mightiest Hero?"

Steve stood from his chair making his chair scrape against the floor and Clint and Nat held back Tony while Bucky grabbed Steve's arm and Sam stood behind him.

"Let's cool it boys." Nat looks between Steve and Tony. "Steve's not gonna mess with your girl, right Steve? If Tony trusts her, then so do we." She states officially.

Steve and Tony stare at each other a minute before Steve gives a hard nod.

The tension is thick before Bucky clears his throat uneasily and says barely audible, "She is a soldier. She has seen a lot. I think we can trust her."

Tony shook off the hands holding him back and scoffed before grabbing his empty glass and turning his back to the others. "Great, it learned how to speak again."

"Tony," Steve grit out between clenched teeth. "I'll show respect to your...sister if you offer the same to Bucky. He's my family."

"Steve-" Bucky shifts in his chair uncomfortably.

"No arguments Bucky, it's only fair." Steve stared at Tony's stiffened back. His hands were clenched into fists at his side.

Tony placed the glass into the sink and walked over to the nearest monitor. He pressed a few buttons that shifted furniture in the room, changing it into a conference room. Lighting brightened and metal shades slammed down, covering the windows on the walls.

"Fine, Captain." Tony mutters. "Now if we're done, can we get back to the Sabrinas running around in Africa."

Everyone relaxed once more and changed gears. Tony stood beside T'Challa, looking at the beads on his wrist and the images they showed. Clint and Natasha poured over the folders with Sam. Bucky and Steve stood off in a corner, talking quietly with one another before Bucky sat far away from the group by himself at a table.

T'Challa warned Steve about pushing Bucky too fast. Although he has been rehabilitated as much as his sister's experience allowed, it would take time before he would be 'normal' again. But in Wakanda he spent most of his time alone with his own thoughts, and being around so many people with all this modern day technology put him on edge. Steve groaned inaudibly and looked away from the sight of his slumped over best friend.

He spied Vision and Wanda near one of the computer monitors standing very close to one another, almost touching. The sight, despite the fact that neither made any contact, made for a very intimate sight. Steve glanced away uncomfortable and decided to head to the bathroom to cool down before getting down to business.

Maneuvering around Stark's penthouse was never an easy task for Steve. It reminded him of when he went on missions over enemy lines and…

"She's dead, Harry."

Steve froze at the sound of Tony's sister's voice. It floated out into the darkened hallway only illuminated by the thin glow of light from the cracked doorway.

"Are you sure it was her, Hermione?" a deep voice came from the room as well, like there was someone else inside the room. Steve inched closer, silently.

Hermione snorted. "I know Bellatrix when I see her. And I'm sure she's dead. She showed up tonight with her own crew. But I didn't recognize any of them."

He heard papers shifting around.

"I'm sure none of them were the original Deatheaters, or any of their spawn. There's been word of an underground group coming about. Drake said there's a new guy on the scene claiming to be Slytherin's heir."

"What? I mean-is that possible? Riddle didn't-"

"I doubt it, Hermione. Splitting your soul, especially seven times, changes your body permanently. If he could even have kids, I'm pretty sure his libido was nonexistent."

Hermione snorted. "I don't know Harry, he did always seem pretty tense to me." Her voice took on a teasing tone and Steve couldn't sworn he heard another, feminine laugh, that didn't belong to Hermione or the male she was speaking to.

"Look into the Gaunts, Harry. Merope may not have been the only child disowned as we were led to believe. I wouldn't be surprised is Marvolo tried to have another child after one is imprisoned in Azkaban and another fell in love with a muggle. He needed an heir to pass on the blood of Salazar."

"I'll have Ginny start on that tonight."

"How is Neville been doing? Has he faced much backlash from the board on his curriculums? And how is the viewership of the Daily Prophet since Luna's replaced the bug?"

This time the male laughed. "Neville's been really good with introducing more Muggle material-pre-approved by actual muggleborns-into the curriculum. The kids love him. And Luna has found her niche. She started an romantic advice column. Which couldn't have come at a worst time, honestly with birth rates at an all time low. She's actually gotten a few successful matches so far."

"Good, good. Everything is going well then?"  
"Everybody is working hard Mione. I just-we, miss you, that's all."

Steve heard Hermione sigh deeply.

"You know I have to be here, Harry. I didn't expect everything here to be so...well...bad. Tony kinda needs me a bit more right now. I can't leave him."

"Mr. Rogers." Vision's voice startled Steve and bumped into the wall, cutting Hermione's conversation off.

"I assume you went looking for the bathroom?" Vision prodded, floating closer to Steve.

Hermione came out of the room with her robe on looking between the two. "Is everything okay out here?"

"Yes, Ms. Stark. Mr. Rogers got momentarily lost on his way to the restroom." Vision interjected. "I'll show him the way. You can go back to your phone call with Mr. Parker."

Hermione bit her lip and looked between the two of them, eyes raking over their defensive stances and the guilty glance Steve gave her, before nodding.

"Okay, good night." She grinned softly before shutting the door completely.

"Allow me to show you, Mr. Rogers." And Vision swept past Steve leaving no room for argument.

They stopped outside the restroom, far away from Hermione's room on the upper level of the penthouse.

"Next time, ask for assistance Mr. Rogers before you stumble into a situation that will lead to trouble."

"The man she was talking to, his name wasn't Peter. She lied to us about who she was on the phone with. And I'm pretty sure that's not the only thing. What I overheard-!"

"Mr. Rogers." Vision held up a hand. "This past that you are leading down is a dangerous one. You need to keep your accusations of Ms. Stark to yourself."

Steve glared at Vision. "I know you know more about her than you're saying. You know she's hiding something. And if she's a danger to us."

"Everyone is a danger to you Mr. Rogers. Your morals and high pedestal that you put yourself on leave very little room for others to stand by you. You need to be careful where you step." Vision's voice darkened.

"Are you threatening me, Vision?" Steve stepped closer to Vision.

Vision only chuckled. "You think you have it all figured out, Mr. Rogers. Who is good and who is bad. What is right and what is wrong. But you are still so vastly ignorant. Noble and brave, but ignorant and stubborn all the same." He placed a hand on Steve's shoulders. "Everything is happening as it should. Trust me. Hermione is meant to be here. She is meant to help us. She will heal us all."

"How?" Steve grunted, upset at Vision's assessment of him.

Vision tilted his head and his eyes went vacant. "I am not sure yet. But it will become clear soon."

And Vision left Steve by himself in the dark hallway thinking about what he said.

The next morning found Hermione on the treadmill in the lower level gym. Tony never used this gym because Hermione liked silence and Tony preferred to use the speakers to the full capacity when playing his favorite workout playlist.

But this morning, as Hermione did her lunges with weights in each hand, Hermione felt the air stir and turned to see the door open. Natasha walked in with Steve and Bucky.

Hermione stood up from her lunge and placed the lunge carefully on the ground beside her.

"I hope you don't mind that we crashed your session. Tony's been blasting Justin Timberlake _Cry Me a River_ on repeat for the last hour and I can't take it anymore. We took the hint and came down here to finish working out in peace. Is it cool with you?" Nat asked, sauntering in the room.

Hermione wanted so badly to say no but she took this as her chance to let them warm up to her. She knew the reformed Russian spy would be her best bet to win over Steve since they seemed pretty close. And Clint was easy enough to win over with the sympathy card. He just screamed 'world's greatest dad' so she could work that angle. The Sam guy seemed nice enough, childish and a bit of a flirt, but cool. The dark haired witch wouldn't be easy, but she had a feeling Vision could keep her occupied enough. And since the Wakandan King didn't spare her a wary glance, the only one she had left to worry about was the quiet sullen soldier who hid behind his dark curtain of hair.

Tony had briefly spoken about the Captain's betrayal in support of his friend, Bucky Barnes, who killed Howard and Maria Stark. And though Tony has a lot of resentment for parents, he still mourned their death. But she knew, even without him telling her, it wasn't so much the realisation about Bucky's involvement with their death, but moreso Steve's adamancy in protecting him from Tony's wrath. Tony didn't trust Steve or Bucky, and by extension Nat or Sam. He respected T'Challa and he and Wanda will never get along. But Steve broke a bit of his heart.

"Sure." They nodded and walked in after a bit of hesitation. "Captain Rogers, can I speak to you, please?" Hermione requested. She ignored the look Natasha gave her and walked over towards the punching bag. Her sources told her it was one of Steve's favorite gym equipment.

"Yes, Ms. Stark?" Steve said not unkindly.

"Vision told me what you were doing outside of my room last night."

"Ms. Stark-"  
She shook her head, cutting him off. "You don't trust me. That's fine. I personally, don't give a rat's ass. I know why I'm here, and frankly, it's none of your business. But Tony asked you to back off." She turned towards the punching bag and began punching it. "Now," she huffed out in between punches, "despite your strained relationship, I know you still see Tony as a friend. And as someone whose gotten to know Tony very well, I know he will eventually forgive you. But not if you keep up this conspiracy against me." She gave the bag a hard kick this time, causing the chains holding it to rattle harshly.

Steve glanced at the chains holding the bag to the ceiling before looking back down at the small woman in front of him. She had on dark workout bottoms and a sports bra. Her curly hair was in a messy knot on top of her head, starting to come out. Sweat started to settle on her forehead and her face was set in determination.

"You don't have to like me. But you do have to get used to my presence. Because unlike most people in his life. I'm. Not. Going. Anywhere." Punctuated each word with a hard kick at the bag. She quickly grabbed the bag to stop its movements and turned to smile up at Steve. "I hope we understand each other Captain Rogers."

She walked away from the bag without another word. He stared off after her watching her grab her water bottle and leave the room.

"Cap," Nat startled him. "I know you're just looking out for Tony, but if she's really a threat, she'll reveal herself sooner or later and we'll handle it accordingly. But for the meantime, you _have_ to back off. I get the feeling she's not gonna take your bull lying down." She hip checked him and walked over to the balance beams.

Steve glanced up once more at the heavy duty chains that were holding the punching bag to the ceiling and saw a large crack where it wasn't before.

"I get the same feeling."

* * *

 **GREAT! Another chapter. I've made it a goal to publish at least 5 new chapters in total for any of my stories before summer is out. I'll try my best to stick to it, but like I've mentioned before, I do have a life and other responsibilities.**

 **But I appreciate all the support from everyone that has not given up on me and my stories and you guys keep me going.**

 **But if any of you are followers of AGT or FE those will most likely be one of the next stories I update...just putting it out there...in case you want to check them out as well...she says shamelessly promoting her other ffics.**

 **As always let me know what you think. Any predictions? Questions? General statements of admiration? I welcome them all and will try to respond as quickly as possible.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I seriously didn't mean to make you all wait several months for this update. Honestly, I planned to have another chapter for you guys that next week, but time just got away from me.**

 **I'm a bitch, there's really no excuse. Sorry for the wait, but I can't lie and say that all the "please update" reviews didn't make me feel good about myself.**

 **Lol, but anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy….**

* * *

" _Everything's coming together how you planned it, Granger," Draco whispered in Hermione's ear. They stood off to the side of the stage, behind the dark heavy curtain watching Harry's performance. He always had a way with the crowd, she thought to herself._

" _They'd follow him to the ends of the earth." Draco looked at his husband, smiling proudly. "And he-" he stopped himself, his lips flickering downwards in a barely perceptible motion. "_ We'd _follow you to the ends of the earth. You have the world at your feet."_

 _Hermione's face pulled inwards. "I-no. I didn't want that."_

 _And as though Harry could hear Hermione's horrified stammer, his lips stretched into an uncomfortable smile. An unnatural smile._

" _The Lady of the hour, everyone."_

 _Harry grabbed Hermione's wrists and the blinding flashes of the cameras combined with the roar of the crowd took away two of her senses._

 _Hermione's arms came up to shield of from the rush of the stimuli to her senses. And when she was able to zero in on the crowd, the blank look in all of the eyes froze her. Despite the news coming from her mouth and the appearance of a mass celebration, no one looked...happy._

 _They all looked dead. Faces gaunt, eyes sunken in, and blankness in their eyes._

 _She turned to look at Harry, befuddled. But the man standing next to her wasn't there. But in his place, was the boy she grew up with. Clothes too large, hanging off his small frame, and cuts littering her face._

" _Congratulations, Hermione. You became the monster we were fighting against."_

 _Hermione reached for him but he took a step back. Her face fell and tears welled up in her eyes._

" _Harry, no. This wasn't supposed to happen. I swear. I wanted everyone to be safe and happy. Not just a select group. I wanted things to be better than when we were growing up," she pleaded to him._

 _The background noise of the crowd faded away and she looked around to see the setting had changed._

 _The sun disappeared and gray blanketed the sky. The lawn of Hogwarts castle was covered with dead bodies._

 _Including Harry's, and Draco's, and Luna's, and everyone who had originally survived. The body at her feet, although mostly composed, had a hand pointed and stretched out to her._

 _Ron._

 _She whimpered._

" _What was wrong with the way things were before?" he accused._

" _R-ron…?"She began to cry out softly, her breaths coming out in shallow gasps._

" _You just had to go and fix what wasn't broken, didn't you! You were always such a perfectionist." he spat hatefully._

 _The eyeball that wasn't rolling out of his skull, that was barely covered with rotten skin, glared at her. The pretty baby blues she had once dreamed of as a young girl, were now unrecognizable._

" _You killed everyone. You're no better than Riddle. The only thing dark around here is YOU!"_

 _His hand shot out and grabbed her._

Hermione woke up drenched in sweat. She reached a shaking hand down to he rankle where he ghost tingling of a skeletal hand grabbed her.

Her breaths were uneven and her chest fell and rose too fast to be healthy. She dug around underneath her pillows until she felt her wand. Allowing herself to calm down with the knowledge that she was safe and was able to defend herself from monsters that were actually real.

"It was just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream." she repeated over and over to herself, finally relaxing the choking grip on her wand. She yanked the thick comforter from around her tangled legs and shoved her feet clumsily into her slippers.

She stumbled out of her room and into the hallway, making her way to the elevator. She went down several floors, practicing mimicking her breaths after the rhythmic hum of the elevator. She ran her hands through her hair haphazardly, snagging it a few times.

Her eyes barely recognized the dark silhouette standing in the kitchen in the dark before her body reacted. Her hands reaching out to grab the knife on laid out on the counter.

A cold, metallic arm stopped her onslaught, millimeters from his exposed carotid artery. Another arm, warmer this time, pressed her against the refrigerator. Her mind instantly ID'd the mystery man in the kitchen, since she only knows one man with a metal arm. She resisted the urge from her body to keep resisting, knowing that he was only restraining her from her continued attack.

"Do you make a habit of standing alone in the dark, in a strange building?" Her labored breaths once again coming out in pants. _Man_ , she thought, _really gotta work on cardio next week_.

"Not by choice." His rough voice grumbled out. His breath brushing across her nearly, barely shoulders. "I couldn't find the light switch."

She then became very conscious of her state of dress and his lack thereof. She pushed against him, clearing her throat.

"I'm calm now, you can let go of me." Her eyes flickered away from the dark strands that hung in front of his, and she fidgeted uncomfortably.

She could feel him tense up before letting go of the arm he held above her head, and took a large step back. And if she knew him better, she would've laughed and teased him about it, finding the whole encounter only slightly dramatic and more than slightly awkward. But of all of Tony's teammates that invited themselves to re-reside in his penthouse/tower, Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, was the man she knew the least. On paper and in real life.

Captain Rogers was easy. He took to what _he_ probably thought of as stealthy reconnaissance against her while being forcibly polite only in company. He was an open book. Natasha and Clint were kind, somewhat aloof, but kind nonetheless, and respectful of her privacy. Clint was barely there anyway.

Tony was his usual self, slightly overbearing and more-than slightly obnoxious, hovering around her a little more than usual. But she expected this. He wasn't completely okay with his home being invaded once again by Avengers and Company, but he was working diligently to help them out with their problem and help them out of his life once more. T'Challa was an honest saint. The King was the friendliest of them all, offering conversation at times she didn't know that she needed.

And Sam, well, he was the just a goofball. He made fun of everyone, pulling a smile out of her more times than she would admit to his face. He was the only one that could bring up the awkward silences and tenseness in the air without making it worse. She could see them being friends...if he wasn't so attached to Captain Obviously-Spying-On-Hermione.

But Barnes. He was a bit of a mystery. She knew everything there was to know about the guy on paper. But the man that existed on paper in the early part of the 20th century was no longer the man before her, not after being tortured by HYDRA and not after spending time in Wakanda. Whatever they did for him there, healed him. Mostly.

She really shouldn't complain that he made no effort to talk to her or be around her. Between Steve's suspicions, Tony's mother-hen-like behavior, and Vision running between them and following Wanda Maximoff around like a kicked puppy, she barely had a moment to herself. It was hard for her to get away and contact Harry. And Peter didn't help with his unexpected visits and calls.

But damn her, she liked the mystery of this man. The wounded child look in his eyes, the searching, far-off stare. Hell, it's the reason why she stuck so close to Harry in the beginning. Harry was always so timid and unsure of himself when she first met him. And recognizing this at the tender age of 11 was an easy feat, but figuring out how to connect with him and gain his trust wasn't something she learned until maybe her sixth year. She had made many mistakes when it came to Harry, but most of those were due to her own overwhelming personality.

Barnes stood in front of her, still as a statue and looking as though he belonged in some futuristic museum of anthropoid robots, only a more rugged version, if that were possible. She hadn't realized that she was staring at him this whole time.

She cleared her throat and reached around him to the switch behind his head.

"Tony didn't pay too much attention to where the light switches were placed because he planned to have the entire building voice controlled, which explains why they're all in really hard places to find, unfortunately."

Barnes still didn't move from his stiff position, but he did dart his eyes in her direction and away very quickly.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your solitude at the moment. I just came to make a pot of tea." She turned away from him a bit, not fully, and reached for the teapot Tony bought for her. She could feel herself begin to ramble at his silence but she couldn't hold herself back. "Tony doesn't drink much tea, although I've tried telling him the many benefits of a well-prepared pot of tea and the wonders it can do. Coffee is more of a bad habit I've picked up since being in the states, but I wouldn't dare dream to drink it at night." She laughed.

She reached for her favorite mug and placed it on the center island. She noticed that he had moved fully facing her now.

"Would you like some? I'll have prepared more than enough for the two of us. Tea always helps calm me down after-well, after anything really." She waved her hand carelessly hoping he didn't catch her slip. She saw his expression remained blank, but something in his dark eyes changed after her slip. But the screaming of the pot distracted her enough and she reached above in the cupboards to grab another mug.

"Uh, no-" she heard his raspy voice begin to say.

But she poured both of them cups of the Darjeeling tea. "Really it works wonders. You'd be surprised what a steaming cup of black tea would do for the restlessness." she muttered. She passed him the warm mug, careful to not touch the already jittery man. She noticed him frowning at the mug for a minute.

She wondered what he was-

"You're a soldier."

She looked up at him abruptly. His eyes for the first time looking directly at her, with no hint of hesitation.

"I'm-yes. Like Rhodey mentioned the other night, I was in the Royal Marines commando group for-"

"Nuclear deterrents." He finished for her, not looking away. His gaze, albeit intense, was not enough to make her look away first.

"So, yes, I was a soldier." she sipped at her mug, eyes still maintaining eye contact and not-flinching at the steaming tea that scalded her tongue.

A small twitch in his eye was the only response she got from him before he looked down at his cup of tea she poured and reached for it. He hesitantly brought it up to his lips before taking a few small sips.

"From my experience, being a soldier only ends in one way. And making tea for wounded old men in a dark kitchen isn't one of them." His voice still slightly gravelly, gave her chills. He wasn't looking at her anymore, but rather just over her shoulder at the cupboard behind her.

She slowly put down her mug, "Perhaps I'm a soldier for wounded old men." She smiled at him.

His eyes flickered back to hers, a glint flashing through his eye.

"Tony is always hurting himself in the lab with his new inventions. He needs my help around here occasionally." She smirked at him going for another sip. She wasn't sure exactly what she was doing.

Playing with fire had become a fun pastime of hers after she spent time in Romania at Charlie's Dragon Reserve. The Dragons were familiar creatures she seemed to have an affinity for after all that had happened. And with their notorious tempers, she had came in contact with the not-so-cuddly side of theirs all-too often. Charlie called her nutters around his Weasley-bred smirk. Something about the torturous heat and the pounding of her heart when facing danger made her feel more alive than anything she ever experienced.

But...flirting? With the man who played a big role in severing the strained ties between Tony and Steve months ago? The man who was kidnapped during war and held captive for seventy years under a secure anti-governmental brain-control super soldier program, whose tentatively began to find his way to himself?

Yeah, this spelled nothing but trouble. Of course this would be nothing but friendly but perhaps he could use another friend besides the Paranoia Pete.

Oh God! Witty nicknames for people who annoy her-she's been spending too much time around Tony.

She quickly finished the rest of her tea and rinsed out the mug in the sink, only the sounds of soft running water between her and Barnes.

"On Tuesday mornings I use the gym on my 6th floor. It's not as high-tech as the the one on the 11th but no one else uses it. It's nice and quiet when you need to just work-out in peace." She shrugged turning towards him. He was tracing the handle on the cup with his human arm. She just noticed that his metal one was missing.

 _So he can take it off?_ She thought absentmindedly.

"Just in case the other gym gets too crowded."

* * *

"Where you going Bunny?" Tony asked over the intercom in her room.

Hermione jumped a bit, too busy in her thoughts, and looked up at the ceiling exasperatedly.

"Have I mentioned to you how odd it is for you to have cameras in my room?"

"Several times before, but I told you it's just so that I can have access to the building at all times in case of an emergency. Plus, the system is alerted to not allow me access if you're naked. But I noticed that you're getting ready to go out. Going to get lunch? I was thinking about an Italian sub. Or pizza. Or both."

"Uh, no actually. I was hoping to go to the library to see if I could find this book Peter mentioned the other day." Hermione said as she shrugged a light jacket on.

"What is it?" she heard the faint sound of beeping in the background. "I'll just order it for you, you don't have to go out and get."

"No, it's fine." she hurried. "That's what libraries are there for Tony," she forced a chuckle out. "No need to make them go out of business. Plus, I've been cooped up in here since the Gala, I could use some fresh air."

"Do you want me to-"

"Tony seriously, I'm a big girl. I don't need you to hold my hand and help me cross the street. Besides, I'll pick us both up some lunch. I was thinking that Spanish food spot on Main."

"Ooh, Lenny's sound perfect. You know me so well."

Hermione's laugh this time was genuine. "Well after you forced me to eat the same food you did for months, I kinda picked up some of your bad habits. I should be back within an hour."

"Call me-"

"If I run into any trouble. I know, I know."

She could hear Tony's chuckle this time. "Fine, fine. I know when I'm being rushed off, shoo, shoo. Bring me something spicy."

Hermione shook her head as she heard a muffled bang and a curse before the intercom shut off.

* * *

"My sister has sent me a report of some signatures she picked up once more, that matched the same electromagnetic waves from before." T'Challa pulled up a holographic schematic. Rhodey, Natasha, Steve, and Clint, via video-call, huddled around the image.

"Is that the same area as before?"  
"They're focused around the lower edge of the Wakanda border, but not quite the same exact spot as before."

"They're definitely looking for something, and they know the where to look." Rhodey brought up.

"Is it possible to set up any heightened security around the border so that we can get some facial profiles on our end? Putting a face to these people, or whatever they are, would make our jobs a lot easier."

"The Vibranium energy and the energy from these individuals are acting as magnets. Somehow, whenever one gets too close to the shield around the city, our shield bulges inwards, as if to escape contact."

"Is Wakanda at risk?" Steve concerned.

"No, the energy output from the shield is repelling the Latcas from coming too close. Shuri thinks that the magical energy the Latcas have is too similar to the energy from the Vibranium and they're repelling one another."

"Do we know if these people are aware of energy repel?" Tasha inquired next.

"Not that we are aware of. Their magic is all internal and as far as we know subconscious, but I don't think we should underestimate them. At some point they will become aware of it and we might face some trouble then." T'Challa dissolved the holograph.

"These people may be onto something. If the energy frequencies are so similar that they are repelling one another, it's possible that they originate from the same place. And if we verify this, I think we're gonna have a bit more trouble on our hands if they're able to manipulate the force of the magical energy the core is emitting."

"No kidding," Clint snorted.

"I'll let Stark know what came up. I think he's been working on something in his nerd lab, this might help him out." Tasha stood up and walked out of the room, passing Hermione on her way to the elevator.

"Getting lunch?" Tasha asked.

"Yeah after a library run. Would you like anything?" Hermione offered.

Natasha shook her head. "No, I'm good. I've had lunch already." Hermione nodded and continued walking towards the elevators.

Steve looked up at hearing Hermione's voice. He turned back towards the group that was beginning to disperse, "We'll wait until Stark's alerted to the new development and then we'll reconvene. T'Challa, let us know if Shuri gives you any more updates on the signatures, and we'll take it from there."

Steve inconspicuously grabbed his jacket from the bag of his chair while Clint logged out of the video call and everyone was getting ready to leave the room. He ran to the stairwell after peeking at the floor highlighted above the elevator.

When he got outside of the building he strained to see which direction the young woman headed in. When he caught sight of the dark curls and the familiar leather jacket he threw his hood up and briskly walked to catch up with her. He was careful to keep several people in between them and not to get too close. He followed her for several blocks, crossing the street once, before she turned down a dirty alley next to a Chinese restaurant. Steve looked up at the stores beside the alley and noticed that it went straight from 75 to 79, completely skipping 77 in the middle. He hurried down the alley after her and stopped short at the brick wall and lone filled dumpster. He threw his hood off and looked around the alley before realizing that she was nowhere to be found.

"What the…" He turned back heading towards the streets and didn't see the familiar head of curls.

"How did she just disappear?"

* * *

The young woman pulled the hair tie from around her wrist and tied her curls back into a loose bun before looking up at the bar sign ahead. She squinted her eyes until they adjusted to the darkened atmosphere.

"Granger," a smooth, deep voice called from her right.

A tall, dark-skinned man stood with his arms opened wide and walked the short distance to hug hum. The smell of expensive cologne filled her nose and she smiled.

"Blaise," she let go of him and looked up into his dark eyes.

"You're looking distinctly American in that get-up, Granger. They're converting you," he teased as they sat down. He made a gesture to someone behind her before two beers were placed down in front of them.

She rolled her eyes, "Well, we're in America. I don't think walking around with English Wizarding robes will appeal to the Wizarding or Muggle populations in America."

Blaise nodded looking around at the Wizards, Witches, and other magical folk in the room laughing and cavorting at one another. The bar wasn't filled to the brim, but it was just past noon.

"Admittedly, as odd as it feels to not wearing robes, I can't say I miss it. It's nice not having the weight trailing behind you. Wizardry here is much more relaxed and less traditional." she said before taking a sip of the bitter dark liquid.

Blaise's eyes sparkled at her and he took a slow sip of his as well. "Just don't start liking them better than us, Granger."

She rolled her eyes. "Give me the updates. How's the sales this quarter?"

"Right down to business, I like it." He pulled out a large envelope from the inside of his jacket and opened it up. "They're up from last quarter."

"Good." she nodded.

"Sales among the younger wizards and witches are surpassing the older generation, but we expected as much. There's been a little backlash to the technology from the Wizengamot and the older pureblood families, but with Luna in charge at the Prophet and Potter's pandering, we've been able to bounce back and avoid too much negative press."

Hermione grimaced around the mouth of the beer. "What have the ministry been saying about the Wiztech?"

Blaise smirked, "They hate it of course. They feel like we're becoming too 'muggle' but they aren't openly detesting it because of the majority support its gathered. Neville has already been considering a way to institute it better into the curriculum at Hogwarts. But it's been a bit of a struggle because a lot of the professors feel like the technology is becoming a distraction in the classroom."

Hermione hummed. "Have Neville put in a proposal to the Board of Governors to place restrictions on the use of Wiztech in Hogwarts. That way it will get the professors and some of the old families who are on the board off his back."

Blaise waved his wand and words began appearing on the side margins of his reports, mimicking what Hermione was saying.

"Also, start working on instituting the tablets and computers."

Blaise frowned, "Dray and I've been running tests for the last two weeks. They're still months from being ready for the public."

This made Hermione frown too. "Speed it up. We're going to have to kick the tech into high gear if we're going to finish Phase 2. I want this done by the end of the month Blaise, no excuses." Blaise nodded. "And have Harry begin spreading the word about how growing up in the muggle world, they have millions of books and information at their fingertips. It'll appeal to the older Wizards with the inferiority complex because they hate to be outcompeted by those without magic."

She polished off the rest of her beer and before another thought occurred to her. She smirked.

"How's my old friend Dolores?"

Blaise gave out a sharp laugh, bringing some attention from the other patrons of the bar their way.

"She's completely frazzled. Potter has more standing and backing than she's ever had, and with his impending nuptials to Malfoy, all the attention from the gossiping part of society is on the two of them and not her. The children at Hogwarts all hate her, partly because of her past there and the stories they've heard and partly because of her decrees she's been trying to pass to get the Wiztech banned in public places. But it's been falling through at every turn."

"Is she still wiping people's minds and snapping their wands?" she sneered.

"The program has been temporarily put on hold. With the influx in birth rates the past year, the Ministry has been trying to find a way to accommodate the population increases. St. Mungos have been complaining that they aren't receiving enough support from the Ministry in the Natal ward or the long-term care ward, for the victims of the war."

She snorted again, "Of course they haven't. The Ministry, along with trying to sweep the past war and their indiscretions of the rug, is bound to discard a few programs and institutions that cater to the very things they are trying to forget. Have Wiztech partner with Neville and Harry on a project for St. Mungos. Neville will be the champion for the long-term care ward and the psych ward, and Harry for the Natal ward. Harry already has a reputation as man who loves children. Strike up a deal with S. Mungos in their support of Wiztech for donations to the wards. And I want you to begin designs for the hospital technology."

Words blazed across his paper furiously as Hermione spoke.

"You got it, Madame." Blaise smiled at her charmingly. "But enough about business tell me how it is living with Iron Man and his band of 'heroes'."

Hermione's posture relaxed a bit at the change of subject. "Tony's...well, Tony is a piece of work. But I love him. I didn't think he would adjust to having me around so soon, but I guess I underestimated his need for companionship. I get the feeling he isn't as naive as he plays when it comes to me hiding things, but he doesn't bring it up. Maybe he thinks I'll leave him too if he does." She looked down and worried her lip.

Blaise narrowed his eyes at her. "But you are gonna leave him at some point, right?"

Her eyes sharpened and shot back to his. "Tony's my brother, period. Sure, I'm using this time right now as a cover so that I can get our plans straight without detection, but I'm never just going to leave him."

Blaise put his hands up in surrender. "I get it, family is family. But living in the states was supposed to be a temporary thing. I thought the whole point of gaining control of the Wizarding World in Britain was so that you could come back and live in peace."

"Lower your voice." she said slowly and without hesitation. Blaise's posture stiffened before giving a short nod.

"And you're incorrect in your assumptions. A side effect of my plans is so that I can return to the Wizarding World, yes. But the goal is to restructure the society as a whole and to eliminate prejudice, as much as humanly possible anyway, while acknowledging the traditions that hold that society in place. I'm not some evil dictator trying to run the country Blaise, I don't want to control anyone. But if I must temporarily dominate a few institutions of society so that people can live in peace, then so be it."

Hermione waved over and another beer was brought to the table as she and Blaise lapsed into silence. Blaise taking in what she just said looked properly scolded.

"I didn't mean to insinuate that-"

"I was a new up and coming Dark Lord," she lowered her voice at the end. "You did, but I'll ignore it. But I apologize for blowing up the way that I did. My tension have been a bit high and my feelings a little sensitive lately. After the Gala-wait! Harry mentioned something about an underground group emerging with Voldemort's sympathizers."

Blaise cursed. "Fuck, I meant to ask you about that. Are the Avengers aware of your magic yet."

"No, I was able to kill Bellatrix without being detected, and the other goons she was with either died or apperated away after she was taken down. Steve Rogers is suspicious of me and might have overheard a snippet of my conversation with Harry the other night, but not enough to piece together anything about me. But he did try and follow me out here earlier. He's a pain, but nothing I can't handle. Honestly," she gave a short laugh, " he's doing nothing but making himself look like an ass to the rest of his teammates. Rhodey is still suspicious of me too, but he won't disagree with Tony anymore than he already has."

"Good, the last thing we need is the Avengers on our ass messing with our plans. Their sanctimonious leader-"

" _Ex_ -leader. They disbanded remember?"

"A team like that, Granger? They may be on the outs right now, but they'll reunite. We're counting on your relationship with Stark not blowing up in our faces to keep their agency away from us. But back to the Neo-Death Eaters. Theo heard that the guy whose supposedly in charge has never been seen. He gives his orders to a small group and they pass it down like that. But he's been allegedly denouncing the Dark Lord but has been giving claims to the house of Slytherin, so we're not sure how to take that."

"Riddle was the last known heir. He made sure of that."

"Riddle was a sociopath who was too arrogant for his own good, he could've made a mistake somewhere. Some long lost and forgotten squibs maybe gave rise to a magical-born long down the line." Blaise shrugged.

"Possibly. But I feel like we're overthinking it. Does Theo know what they're plans are? What ideology are they preaching?"

"He said he hasn't been able to get a clear picture. None of the lowerlings really know the guy they're following, but he's promised them something big. And they're reportedly looking for something. They've been getting a lot of overseas assignments to find some type of-"

"Magical source. The Avengers are aware of that much. They've been focusing their energy in Africa. Get someone on our side into the Ministry department that regulates International Portkey traveling. I want to know who is a part of this group and when they leave. We also need to get some of our own out there. If there is a 'magical core' out there, I don't want them finding it and using it."

Hermione drunk her second beer to the label before putting some money on the table. "Keep me updated on everything and send Ginny out next time. I miss her. I'll let you all know where we'll meet next time."

Blaise stood up and put the notes away. "Will do, Granger. And you keep yourself safe around them, okay. Those Avengers are magnets for trouble."

Hermione smirked. "How long did it take for Harry to explain that one to you?"

Blaise laughed and hugged her. "Longer than I'm ready to admit. And I see you've put on some pounds, nice." he winked at her.

Hermione pushed him away. "Shut up. Tony's been fattening me up since we met. I'm actually off to get us lunch now."

"I'm not complaining Granger, I like it."

"Go back to your girlfriend before I tell her about your flighty Italian ways."

"She's aware. That's how we keep things interesting in the bedroom." he gave her one more wink before kissing her cheek and swaggering away.

"How is he ego ever makes it pass the door, I'll never know." she chuckled to herself quietly. Her stomach growled and she checked her watch. "Shit."

"It's about time you made it back, I was about to go out looking for you." Tony strolled out of the elevator and onto the main living floor where everyone was gathered.

Hermione was taking out the food she got from Lenny's from the bag and was putting them on plates.

"I didn't realize how late it was getting. I sometimes get caught up in reading. But I found the book for Peter, dropped it off for him, picked me up a book, and then got us lunch. I've had a fairly productive day, and I won't let you ruin it." She waved her fork at him dangerously.

"Calm down Bunny, I was just worried for a second you were trying to off me by starving me to death. But now that I know you are about as starved as I am, now we're even." Tony grabbed his usual the Hermione scooped onto a plate.

"That food smells pretty good over there, Stark." Sam chimed in from the couch where he was playing chess with Steve.

Not knowing who he was referring to, Hermione answered before Tony could.

"Oh, do you want some?"

Sam nodded, looking a bit surprised she was offering.

"There's plenty back at Lenny's there's a house phone several feet from you, I would order you some."

Tony and Natasha laughed Sam's insulted look. Tony gave Hermione a high-five and shuffled back to the elevator.

"I'm going back to the lab. Nobody bother me. I'm going to look into those new energy signatures T'Challa sent me."

Hermione's ears perked up and made a note to ask him about that later, but gave no outward signs that she was paying any attention.

When Tony left and everyone was preoccupied once more. Hermione grabbed a bottle of water from her bag and walked over to Steve.

"Here you go, I thought you might need it." At his confused look she continued. "After the little trip you took earlier. You seemed to be in a hurry and I thought you would need something to cool you down. Wouldn't want you to get dehydrated and tire yourself out. Your team needs you, Cap."

Steve Rogers frowned and narrowed his eyes at her, catching on to what she wasn't saying. She was aware of him following her earlier and now she was warning him to back off. He took the water carefully and sat it down slowly, without looking away from her knowing eyes. She gave him a condescending smile and headed towards the elevator.

When she was gone Sam asked him what that was all about. He waved it off but thought back to earlier. She was definitely hiding something, something she didn't want him or the others to find out. How could they trust her if she's keeping so many things from them. She was nowhere near the local library the direction she headed. Perhaps he was going about it the wrong way, but Steve knew something about her was off and dangerous. And he'd be damned if was going to stop until he figured out just what she was into.


End file.
